Come with me
by littlecursed
Summary: Dans trois jours, son frère sera exécuté pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Mais son esprit est occupé par autre chose : Sara. Elle l'intrigue, le rend fou et au fond de lui, il sait qu'elle reste son seul espoir.
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait chaud en cette fin d'été. C'est avec nostalgie que le docteur Sara Tancredi pénétra dans l'infirmerie de Fox River ce matin-là. Comme à son habitude, elle s'attela directement à la tâche, s'installant à son bureau et commençant à feuilleter les dossiers de ses patients de la journée. De toute façon, le premier n'arriverait sans doute pas avant neuf heures, ce qui lui laissait encore trois bonnes heures de libre. Sentant la fatigue l'emporter à force de rester assise à lire, elle se leva et se servit une tasse de café, puis elle retourna travailler à son bureau.

Sara n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, ses rêves divaguant à son insu dans des chemins sinueux. Elle avait donc préféré se lever et avait regardé la rediffusion du journal télévisé de la veille en boucle. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne cessait d'y penser. Elle avait alors décidé de prendre une douche froide, la première douche froide de sa vie. Malgré elle, elle avait hurlé en sentant le jet puissant et glacé de la douche frapper son corps. Elle était donc sortie de sa baignoire grelottante comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait pris sa voiture pour aller à son travail. Comme elle arrivait bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude, le gardien de nuit lui demanda si elle allait bien, et elle lui répondit qu'elle était en forme pour la journée. Ce qui ne se voyait pas du tout sur son visage ... En effet, Sara avait des cernes et les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours. Le gardien l'avait néanmoins laissée passer sans encombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans sa cellule, Lincoln Burrows tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

Il se disait que son frère avait un plan, qu'il allait le sortir de là. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop se focaliser sur cette si petite chance. C'était une prison, un quartier de haute sécurité et il y avait sans cesse un gardien pour le surveiller, si pas deux. Comment avait-il l'intention de le sortir de cet enfer ? Lincoln verrait-il son fils dans un autre endroit que dans le local avant l'exécution ? Il avait tant l'air de le détester après ce soir-là ... Et Veronica ... C'était la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée. Et elle souffrait à cause de lui, une fois encore. Lincoln commença alors à se demander combien de gens avaient souffert par sa faute. L.J., Veronica, Lisa, Michael. Il pensa alors qu'il devait être un monstre. La mère de son fils était morte. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait perdu sa propre mère. L.J. vivait la même chose, et il allait aussi perdre son père bientôt. Il pria intérieurement Veronica de prendre soin de lui, puisque son oncle serait en prison pour les cinq années à venir, dix s'il se faisait prendre. Parce que oui, ça allait forcément arriver ...

Et ce Terrence Steadman ! Pourquoi l'accuser de ce meurtre ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rembourser sa dette, rendre l'argent qu'il avait emprunté pour financer les études de Michael. Et quelqu'un avait monté ce coup contre lui. Ce n'était pas une banale histoire. Des gens étaient morts, et parmi eux se trouvait le témoin de Veronica. Ca allait si loin ! Et il ne l'avait pas mérité, même s'il avait fait des erreurs dans le passé. Personne ne méritait ça ...

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, L.J. était accusé du meurtre de sa mère ainsi que de celui de son beau-père. Un instant, il se demanda si son fils en aurait été vraiment capable. Alors oui, Lincoln Burrows était un monstre d'oser penser ça. Et être enfermé ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ne l'aidait pas à mettre ses idées au clair.

Plus que trois jours à vivre ...  
Un homme ne devrait jamais avoir à se demander s'il se réveillerait le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

- Sara ?

Grognement significatif de la part de la doctoresse, très mécontente qu'on la dérange.

- Sara ‼ cria Katie en la secouant un peu.

- Hum ...

- Allez, réveille-toi marmotte. Ton premier client de la journée t'attend dans le couloir, dit l'infirmière dans un demi-sourire.

- Quoi ?! Mais non, il est trop tôt ... râla Sara en se redressant.

En regardant le cadran de l'horloge, elle sursauta.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il était presque 9h30. Elle s'était donc endormie sur ses dossiers. Mais, de quoi avait-elle donc rêvé ? A peine se posait-elle la question que ses souvenirs revinrent par vagues et elle rougit légèrement, provoquant chez son amie un éclat de rire.

- Eh bien, s'il te voit ainsi, il risque de se poser des questions sur ton sérieux ! Pense à dormir la nuit ... continua-t-elle avec un sourire équivoque. Le gardien m'a dit que tu étais arrivée vers six heures. Tu n'as encore une fois pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, c'est ça ? Il te fait tourner la tête ce Scofield ...

Sara se demanda comment Katie pouvait la connaître si bien. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se redonner une contenance, un peu ennuyée.

- Mais pas du tout ! rétorqua-t-elle, mais avec un peu de retard. Je dors mal en ce moment, c'est tout. Et j'ai préféré venir plus tôt au boulot au lieu de traîner chez moi à ne rien faire. Et en plus, bah heu ... j'avais plus de café !

- C'est ça, cause toujours ... dit Katie à demi-mots pour que son amie ne l'entende pas.

Puis, Sara, repensant enfin à son patient qui l'attendait :

- Heu ... ah oui ! Tu peux dire au gardien de le faire entrer.

L'infirmière hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et sortit de la pièce, laissant le prisonnier entrer dans la petite salle. Retournée vers son bureau pour y mettre un peu d'ordre, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

- Bonjour Sara.

Au son de sa voix, elle se retourna vivement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à découvrir devant elle Michael Scofield qui affichait un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Un peu troublée, elle lui répondit :

- Bonjour Michael. Mais ... que faites-vous là ?

Il rit doucement, jetant un œil vers le fouillis sur le bureau de la doctoresse.

- Pas bien réveillée ?

Devant son mutisme, il continua :

- Ma piqûre ...

Et enfin le déclic se fit dans le cerveau de Sara.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Excusez-moi mais je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment et je me suis endormie alors ...

- Oui, je vois ça, dit-il en montrant ses cheveux du doigt.

_Oh non !_

Le matin, lorsque Sara se réveillait, ses cheveux étaient naturellement bouclés, brillants et descendaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, comme si elle été passée chez le coiffeur pendant son sommeil. Etrangement, elle détestait qu'on la voie ainsi.

- Ah heu oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de les lisser ce matin ... souffla-t-elle, et ses joues s'empourprèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée.

_Décidemment ..._

- C'est rien. Je les aime bien comme ça ...

Il s'avança vers la table d'examen et s'assit. Sara, qui commençait à prendre sa tension, décida de le taquiner pour se venger. Jeu dangereux ...

- Alors d'après vous je devrais me coiffer selon vos goûts, parce que ça vous plaît ?

Michael se prit à son jeu et lui rendit son sourire, l'air mutin.

- Disons seulement que vous n'avez pas à me consulter pour me plaire, Sara.

Oups, il frôla son bras. Cela suffit pour provoquer chez Sara une perte de contrôle momentanée. Pourtant, elle ne se dégagea pas et il en profita pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son poignet, commençant à la caresser. Elle leva alors les yeux et croisa son regard bleu océan, le suppliant silencieusement d'arrêter. Elle ne cessait de ciller sous l'effet de la chaleur soudaine dans son corps. Michael rapprocha son visage du sien et elle pouvait sentir son souffle tellement il était proche d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle craint un instant qu'il s'en rende compte. Seulement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était bien trop perturbé par son propre rythme cardiaque pour entendre le sien. Aucun des deux ne parlait ; les regards suffisaient à leur communication. C'est lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres des siennes que Sara eut un sursaut de panique et recula.

- Michael ... commença-t-elle, n'ayant aucune idée de la suite de sa phrase.

- Désolé, dit-il d'un air confus.

- Je vais chercher votre injection, s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement de lui.

La situation devenait périlleuse ...

- Sara !

- Michael, c'est Docteur Tancredi, je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois et ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Il s'était levé en prononçant son nom et il s'avançait dangereusement vers elle, déterminé.

- Michael ... ? interrogea Sara, de plus en plus inquiète de ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il l'attrapa par la taille et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, prenant sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux. Sara, complètement perdue et si bien dans son corps en même temps, resta pendant un moment sans réaction devant ce qui lui arrivait. Bon sang, ça faisait des semaines qu'elle en rêvait !

Elle entrouvrit alors doucement les lèvres et il ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir son baiser. Elle le laissait faire, docile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse légèrement, afin de reprendre son souffle. De la main gauche, il caressait ses cheveux et de l'autre, il passait fébrilement un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, l'excitant davantage. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'il l'entraînait lentement vers la table d'examen. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, Michael s'immisça entre ses jambes et elle émit un râle de satisfaction. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et se sourirent comme deux gamins. Epuisée par les derniers évènements, elle laissa son front reposer contre le torse de Michael, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de l'avoir aussi proche de lui qu'il le souhaitait.

Une barrière était désormais franchie ...


	5. Chapter 5

Les lèvres dans son cou, Michael continuait de l'embrasser. Sara se retenait, mais elle avait terriblement envie de gémir. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Réfrénant ses pulsions, elle posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement.

- Michael, non. On ... on ne doit pas ... C'est mal.

- Shh ... Laisse-toi aller, dit-il en entourant sa taille d'une main.

Et il reprit ses lèvres avec passion, faisant de plus en plus pression sur son corps pour qu'elle s'allonge sur la table d'examen. Sara était perdue. Ils ne pouvaient pas, pas maintenant ... Elle n'était pas prête à se donner à lui, et certainement pas ici. L'émotion la gagnait vite, elle le sentait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et le repoussa fermement.

- Michael !

Le jeune homme, surpris de sa réaction, resta sans réponse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux ...

- Sara ? l'appela-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

Et elle craqua. Devant lui. Elle avait honte de se montrer si vulnérable devant cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, et pourtant dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Partout elle le voyait. Que ce soit sur le visage d'un passant ou même dans le reflet d'une vitrine, elle le sentait toujours avec elle.

- Mais parle-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle pleurait trop pour pouvoir parler, alors il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa doucement bercer. Comme Michael avait senti qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps sur ses jambes, il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Assise sur ses genoux et appuyée face contre son torse, elle n'osait pas le regarder. Que penserait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle était faible ? Parce que ça, oh oui, elle l'était ! Aussi fragile qu'une enfant, elle avait peur de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, de lui faire confiance. Peur parce que la seule personne en laquelle elle avait confiance, c'était en elle, et encore.

Pendant des années, sa seule véritable amie avait été la drogue. Après sa cure de désintoxication, Sara avait pensé pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, peut-être même se marier et avoir des enfants. Mais elle était une solitaire, du genre à passer ses soirées seule chez elle devant la télé. Et Michael chamboulait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas, parce si elle le faisait il deviendrait sa nouvelle drogue, et elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Autre détail gênant : c'était un prisonnier ! Mais ce qu'il pouvait avoir de beaux yeux ... Et il était si gentil avec elle, pas comme tous les autres, qui lui faisaient des remarques dégoûtantes quand ils étaient seuls avec elle. Non, Michael était quelqu'un de poli et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait pu atterrir dans une prison telle que Fox River ! Et puis, elle était bien dans ses bras. Toujours appuyée contre lui, elle le sentait qui lui caressait lentement les cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser. Et ça fonctionnait ...

De son côté, Michael ne comprenait pas. En fait, dans sa tête, un scénario bien plus tragique s'échafaudait. Et si Sara avait un jour été forcée à ... ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle était bien trop forte pour que ça lui arrive. Mais justement. Et si cette carapace était faite pour la protéger ? Elle avait eu une réaction plutôt brutale tout à l'heure, mais il est vrai qu'il avait plutôt pressé les choses, lui qui n'était pas de nature à se laisser aller. Il l'aimait, et il se sentait comme le devoir de la protéger. Dans cette pièce, les masques tombaient, et il n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de faire la même chose. Le plan devait rester le plan et ne pas avoir de faille. Maintenant Michael se demandait si elle ne serait pas justement cette faille, ce détail qui ferait que ça ne marcherait plus. Il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux d'elle, il en était bien conscient mais n'y pouvait rien. Il l'aimait malgré lui ...

- Sara ?

Elle leva péniblement son regard plein de larmes vers lui.

- Ca va mieux ?

Toujours assise sur ses genoux, elle fit un geste pour se relever et il l'aida en lui tenant les mains.

- Oui, merci. Katie va bientôt arriver, je vais devoir y aller.

- Je comprends.

Sara se dirigea vers la table d'examen en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, prit son injection et lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. En revenant vers lui, elle saisit un Kleenex et se frotta légèrement le coin des yeux. Il ne dit pas un mot.

- Michael ... commença Sara.

- Ca va, pas de soucis. Okay ?

- Okay.

Il se rassit sur la table d'examen et elle lui fit sa piqûre en silence. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde autour d'eux.

- C'est bon, dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de coton. Tu ... Vous pouvez retourner dans votre cellule.

Michael fut un peu déçu, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Pour rien au monde il ne la blesserait. Elle avait déjà assez souffert. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, penaud. A sa sortie, le gardien le ramena en cellule.

A peine avait-il mis un pied dehors de l'infirmerie que Katie entra précipitamment.

- Hey, ma belle ! Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes restés vingt minutes enfermés ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sara se retourna pour voir son amie et lui sourit faussement.

- Rien, tout va bien.

Katie jeta un bref regard aux mouchoirs entassés dans la poubelle et remarqua la blouse tire-bouchonnée de son amie.

- Allez, viens, dit-elle à Sara en la prenant gentiment par le bras. On va prendre notre matinée et un bon verre par la même occasion. Ah là là ! Les mecs ...

Et elles sortirent toutes les deux et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent attablées au Starbuck, Katie sirotant une bière et Sara son thé glacé, plongée bien loin dans ses pensées ...

- - -

Dans une des petites salles en face de l'infirmerie, un détenu méditait tranquillement sur ce qu'il venait de voir se passer de l'autre côté de la vitre ...


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Michael revint dans sa cellule, le sourire béat, il surprit Sucre allongé dans son lit, admirant une fois de plus la photo de Maricruz. Il ne remarqua même pas sa présence et le jeune homme s'en amusa. Ne préférant pas le déranger, il alla lui aussi s'étaler sur son matelas.

- Hey papi, tu es revenu ?

- Non, c'est Dieu qui te parle, andouille.

Sucre se releva et se pencha vers Michael, faussement en colère mais néanmoins inquiet.

- Ah non mec ! Tu plaisantes pas avec le Seigneur ‼

Comme Michael ne répondait pas, il l'observa et remarqua enfin son demi-sourire.

- Oh toi ... T'as vu ta doctoresse.

Sara. Sucre parlait de Sara. Il suffisait de ça pour éveiller la curiosité de Michael.

- Et toi, ta visite avec Maricruz ?

Sucre s'extasia.

- En beauté, comme toujours. Tu sais, je l'aime et j'adore son corps. Elle est parfaite ma nana. Je suis amoureux, mon vieux ...

Michael mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et soupira.

- Ouais, je comprends ...

- Mais heu au fait, et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé avec la doc' ? T'as l'air tout content !

- Oui, je le suis.

Sucre, qui n'était pas bête :

- Vas-y, déballe. C'est quoi le " mais " ?

Le regardant d'en bas, Michael lui répondit d'un air las :

- Pas envie d'en parler, je suis fatigué.

Résigné, Sucre se recoucha, mais continua à parler.

- Bon d'accord. Tu veux pas parler ? Alors tu n'as qu'à m'écouter. Ma nana me rend complètement dingue, mec. Son corps, sa voix, ses formes, ... C'est la déesse de l'amour, je te le jure. Et en plus elle attend mon bébé !

Michael rit malgré lui. L'amour faisait régresser son ami au niveau mental le plus bas.

- T'aimerais pas toi, avoir un bambin ?

- Si, bien sûr. J'adore les enfants. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que je sorte d'ici, et qu'ensuite je trouve la femme de ma vie. Je voudrais quelqu'un de sérieux, qui est naturel et pense aux autres. Ca serait une personne avec qui je m'entendrais bien, qui serait à l'écoute des gens.

L'image de Sara s'imposa à son esprit. C'était l'évidence même, c'est elle qu'il voulait. Il la désirait en tant que femme, en tant qu'épouse, en tant que mère. Il essaya d'imaginer Sara enceinte et il rit. Et oui, même avec un ventre arrondi, pour lui elle serait toujours aussi sublime ... Elle semblait débrouillarde, elle était médecin et Michael était certain qu'elle ferait une très bonne maman.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer sous le regard amusé de son compagnon de cellule et murmura dans son sommeil.

- Ouais, je veux la femme parfaite ...


	7. Chapter 7

- Hum hum ... Mignon ! T'en penses quoi ? Mais allez, regarde ça ! Il a des fesses superbes.

Sara détourna le regard du serveur en pouffant de rire, gênée.

- Katie, arrête, je t'en prie.

- Oh non, pas question ! Aujourd'hui, on te trouve un mec ma cocotte !

Sara souffla. Il était bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi et elle était toujours au Starbuck, à écouter Katie déblatérer sur l'amour et les hommes. Elle la trouvait trop seule et avait décidé de lui dégoter de la compagnie. Aïe ...

- Et puis arrête. J'ai des mecs ! Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça ...

Katie éclata de rire et une bonne partie des gens présents se retourna. Pas du tout embarrassée de la situation, elle ne lâcha pas prise.

- C'est ça. A quand remonte le dernier ?

La jeune femme fouilla dans ses souvenirs et répondit timidement à son amie.

- Un an et demi ...

- Ah bah tu vois ! Et puis t'es pas sérieuse dans tes relations. Tu les emmènes chez toi et puis le lendemain, basta, dégage ! Pourquoi tu les gardes pas plus longtemps ?

Tentons l'humour ...

- Parce qu'après, je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin ...

- Et le recyclage, tu connais pas ?!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sara qui éclata de rire et Katie la suivit de près. Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes les deux repris leur sérieux, l'infirmière amorça le sujet jusqu'ici contourné.

- Et Scofield, il ne t'intéresse pas lui non plus ?

Ne sachant que répondre, Sara baissa les yeux dans son verre, attendit et donna finalement sa réponse.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un détenu. Et tu le sais, tu ne me verras jamais avec un prisonnier !

- C'est pas ça qui t'empêche de craquer dessus ...

Sara releva la tête, excédée.

- Kat' tu me soûles !

- Ah nan, c'est moi qui suis soûle ! Toi t'es à jeun, cocotte !

En effet, Katie avait bien quelques verres dans le nez et Sara savait trop bien à quel point elle pouvait être épuisante dans ces cas-là. Elle se leva et remit sa chaise en place, préférant rentrer chez elle.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je prends aussi mon après-midi ! De toute façon, pour l'heure qu'il est ... dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif à sa montre. Et puis, s'il y a un problème à la prison, j'ai mon bipper sur moi. Là, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Fatiguée de parler de Scofield ? Ah ah, nan je crois pas ... se moqua Katie en riant.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, elle aimait parler de Michael. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot à propos de ce qui c'était passé ce matin entre eux, elle serait probablement devenue folle.

Alors qu'elle partait, Katie lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

- Sara, ma chérie, prends du bon temps pour une fois. Il faut que tu t'amuses.

- Mais je m'amuse !

- Ne me mens pas. Être médecin dans une prison d'hommes, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une distraction. Ecoute, il faut que tu te lâches un peu. Oublie qui tu es, envoie les interdits aux oubliettes et prends ton pied pour changer. Autorise-toi le bonheur, Sara ...

La tête baissée, la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle défit sa main de l'étreinte de celle de son amie, remit sa veste sur ses épaules et s'en alla en repensant à ses dernières paroles, aussi justes que troublantes ...


	8. Chapter 8

- TP !! gueula le capitaine Brad Bellick en pénétrant dans l'aile A.

Tous les détenus l'avaient entendu et les rares qui avaient osé faire la sieste s'étaient réveillés en sursaut.

Sucre se leva précipitamment de sa couche, s'avança vers la cuvette des toilettes et la fit tourner sur le côté. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur et frappa trois coups. Le signal. Deux draps étaient tendus devant les barreaux afin que personne ne remarque l'absence de Michael. Malheureusement, cela causait aussi les railleries incessantes de leurs codétenus à leur égard. Bellick n'était d'ailleurs pas le premier à s'en formaliser, puisqu'il en faisait autant. S'avançant vers la cellule 40, il frappa bruyamment les barreaux de sa matraque.

- Alors les tapettes, on fait joujou ? Ouvrez-moi cette saloperie de rideau ...

Sucre se dirigea lentement vers Bellick et tira le drap gauche, celui qui cachait les lits.

- Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

Michael n'était pas encore revenu, ça l'inquiétait. Il ne fallait surtout pas montrer sa nervosité, ou alors Bellick, le rat qu'il était, le sentirait.

- Où il est, Gueule d'Ange ?

Panique. Que dire ? Quel mensonge pouvait-il bien inventer pour expliquer la disparition de son ami ?

- Ici, Boss.

Michael venait de tirer l'autre drap et Sucre poussa un soupir de soulagement, lui souriant bêtement. Michael, lui, gardait un air impassible et regardait le chef des gardiens avec un œil brillant.

- T'as pas entendu, Scofield ? J'ai dit ... TP ‼ lui cracha-t-il presque à la figure.

- Alors on y va ? demanda innocemment Michael.

- Ouvrez la 40 ‼

Les deux compagnons sortirent et descendirent l'escalier. Ils rejoignirent les autres en bas. L'équipe était au complet : John, T-Bag, Tweener, Charles, C-Note, Lincoln, Sucre et Michael.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit Abruzzi en regardant Michael et Sucre d'un drôle d'air. On passe chercher le matériel et on va à la salle de pause.

Personne ne broncha et tous le suivirent. Sucre brisa le silence.

- Alors, c'est pour quand ? On pourra y aller quand le trou sera fini ?

Michael lui répondit :

- Heu ouais.

- Et pour la porte de l'infirmerie, on fait comment ? Tu vas les prendre ces clés ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Michael, sûr de lui.

En réalité, il avait un trac fou. Demain, il verrait Sara et devrait s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour lui voler ses clés sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il en ferait un double et les lui rendrait au plus vite, ni vu ni connu. Elle ne remarquera rien. Mais il devrait quand même trahir sa confiance et ça lui faisait mal ... Oui, il les aurait ces clés.

Ils étaient déjà dans la salle de pause. Bellick, après un dernier regard, les laissa entre eux et repartit tranquillement. C'était l'heure de sa pause café. A peine qu'il s'était éloigné, C-Note revint et signala qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Lincoln poussa la table et John et Tweener soulevèrent l'épais tapis gris, découvrant le trou béant. Michael, qui n'avait pas fait un geste, intervint quand Lincoln descendit dans le trou pour creuser.

- On arrête.

Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et T-Bag le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ?! Nan mais tu déconnes, Gueule d'Ange !

Michael le regarda sérieusement, puis tout le monde.

- Non. Ca ne sert à rien de creuser.

- Mais, de quoi tu parles ? demanda C-Note en s'avançant vers lui.

- Je parle du fait qu'on va avoir un contretemps. Je m'explique : cette après-midi, j'ai été faire un tour dans les souterrains de la prison, et il y a un imprévu. Le tuyau que j'ai abîmé avec l'acide a été remplacé.

Abruzzi l'interpella.

- Et bien entendu, tu étais bien trop occupé à fricoter avec ta nana pour faire attention à ce foutu tuyau !

- Laisse Sara en dehors de ça, John. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ...

John s'approcha de Michael en ricanant.

- Nan mais arrête tes salades, Gueule d'Ange ! Je vous ai vus ce matin, à l'infirmerie.

Michael pâlit et décroisa les bras. Qu'avait-il vu au juste ?

- Mike ? s'inquiéta Lincoln, déposant sa pelle au passage.

Abruzzi se tourna vers les autres détenus et tendit les bras vers eux. Michael n'avait pas bougé d'un cil mais ses mains s'étaient légèrement mises à trembler.

- Et ouais les mecs, Scofield se fait le docteur de Fox River !

Cette fois, ce fut T-Bag qui s'aventura dans la conversation.

- Alors comme ça, tu adores culbuter la doc' quand tu vas faire tes fameuses piqûres d'insuline ? Ah ah ! J'aurais dû faire le même ... Moi aussi j'aurais pu la sauter, la petite sal ...

T-Bag n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà, il avait le poing de Michael sur la tempe. Fou de rage, ce dernier le regardait d'un œil mauvais en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

- Ne l'insulte plus jamais en ma présence ! Tu as compris ?!

Tweener était choqué.

- Merde, tu couches avec le Docteur Tancredi ?!

Michael se retourna vers lui, énervé.

- Ca ne regarde aucun de vous ! Et je fais encore ce que je veux de ...

_Bing !_

Il tomba inconscient sur le sol, face contre terre, assommé d'un coup de pelle derrière la tête par Théodore Bagwell. Un filet de sang s'échappait de son oreille gauche et se répandait lentement sur le sol grisâtre ...


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Sara était épuisée. Elle déposa son sac au pied du canapé, ses clés sur la table du salon et se dirigea droit vers son lit où elle se laissa lourdement tomber en poussant un soupir. Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à sa journée. Michael ... Le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire. Bon d'accord, elle admettait qu'il avait été un peu entreprenant mais ça s'arrêtait là. Avant son incarcération, quand elle pensait à son travail, elle était lasse et pas du tout motivée. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Elle y allait dans l'espoir de le voir, elle se réjouissait silencieusement s'il arrivait blessé à l'infirmerie. Elle avait ainsi l'occasion de discuter plus longuement avec lui. C'était un homme qui avait de la conversation et c'était une chose importante pour elle. En fait, tout lui plaisait chez Michael. Son intelligence, sa répartie, son physique ... Katie avait décidemment raison sur tous les points. Sara était amoureuse. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de rêver !

Elle se demanda ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas rencontré Michael. Faisant la moue, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'en soucier, puisqu'elle serait morte s'il ne l'avait pas sauvée lors de l'émeute. Tellement de secrets planaient autour de lui ... Mystérieux, voilà ce qu'était réellement Michael Scofield pour Sara Tancredi.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut et se leva, ouvrit les tentures fermées depuis la veille et fila en direction de sa garde-robe. Voyons ... Que porterait-elle en compagnie de Michael ? Une tenue légère, à coup sûr. Elle prit un jean moulant, un top bleu marine et appliqua le t-shirt sur sa poitrine. Non, trop vulgaire. Elle voulait quelque chose qui soit classe, parce que Michael avait du goût, forcément. Elle fouilla plus loin dans ses vêtements et y trouva une boîte blanche, recouverte de poussière. Oh mon Dieu ... Elle se mit à rire toute seule. Sara ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une longue robe de satin rouge fendue le long de la cuisse. Elle avait osé mettre ça pour son bal de promo, histoire de provoquer son ex qui l'avait lâchée peu avant pour une fille qui était devenue une junkie. Oups, elle en avait aussi été une. Un point pour la junkie blonde. Pétasse ...

Oui, la robe rouge lui plaisait bien. Entrant dans sa salle de bain, la jeune femme fit couler l'eau de la douche et y pénétra après avoir réglé la température et enlevé ses vêtements. L'eau tiède était apaisante sur sa peau. Ca lui changeait de la douche froide du matin ! Elle y reste un long moment, savourant le relâchement de ses muscles tendus.

Une fois sortie, elle se sécha les cheveux et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Mascara, blush, crayon noir, fard à paupière, rouge à lèvre ... Parfait.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de maquillage et l'enfilage de sa robe, Sara se contempla dans le miroir de sa chambre et se trouva belle pour une fois. Pas qu'elle était une fille moche, au contraire, mais elle était juste ... jolie. Elle se rajouta un collier de perles et une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamants, celles que son père lui avait offertes.

Alors qu'elle enfilait les boucles d'oreilles, son estomac gargouilla. Il n'allait pas tarder à sonner 18h30 et elle avait faim mais pas envie de se changer ni de cuisiner. Elle chercha le numéro du livreur de pizzas dans l'annuaire téléphonique et prit le combiné afin de s'en commander une à la sauce bolognaise. Il faudrait encore attendre une demi-heure supplémentaire pour la livraison ... Le standardiste confirma la commande et Sara alla s'asseoir, toujours en robe, dans son canapé. Et alluma la télé. _Urgences_. Oh non, pas aujourd'hui ! Tant pis, s'il n'y avait que ça au programme ... Elle assista à l'amputation d'un pied et remarqua une erreur de pratique, ce qui l'énerva. Les scénaristes pourraient au moins se renseigner correctement sur les techniques d'opérations ! Et sans que Sara ne s'en rende compte, le temps passa et on sonna à sa porte.

Se levant difficilement de son canapé, la jeune femme saisit son porte-monnaie sur la table basse du salon et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Mademoiselle Tancredi ?

Le livreur eut l'air étonné de la voir et Sara mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle portait cette robe de soirée. Une jeune femme si bien habillée qui est seule et commande une pizza, cherchez l'erreur.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Voici votre pizza. Ca fera huit dollars cinquante s'il vous plaît.

Sara tendit la main pour prendre l'argent mais son bipper sonna et elle fit volte-face.

" Urgence médicale à Fox River. "

- Et merde !

- Heu ... Un problème ?

Confuse, elle se regarda de bas en haut, saisit rapidement un billet de vingt dollars et le tendit au livreur, surpris de son comportement.

- Merci pour la pizza, dit-elle. Mais là, je suis pressée et heu ... Tant pis pour ma tenue !

Elle attrapa sa veste au porte-manteau, ses clés, emmena la pizza avec elle et sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte au nez du livreur, descendant les escaliers le plus vite possible avec ses hauts talons. Elle trouverait bien le temps de manger au travail une fois qu'elle serait tranquille.

Une urgence n'attendait pas ...


	10. Chapter 10

Il fallait que ça soit maintenant, absolument ce soir. Le détenu n'avait certainement pas intérêt à se plaindre ou ça allait chauffer pour ses fesses ... Ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas le bon soir, pas la bonne tenue pour aller travailler. Sara était toujours aussi fatiguée, il se faisait tard, pas très chaud et elle avait complètement la tête ailleurs. Elle allait recoudre vite fait l'importun et prendre une semaine de vacances direct ! Ras-le-bol, marre, plus que marre du boulot.

Et un coup de pied rageur en plus sur ce foutu accélérateur ... Elle venait de griller son deuxième feu de signalisation depuis qu'elle avait quitté son domicile, tellement énervée et fatiguée qu'elle avait jeté son portable à l'arrière quand il avait eu la mauvaise idée de sonner. Urgence ? Oui, elle le savait. Pas besoin d'appeler toutes les deux minutes pour le lui rappeler, elle n'arriverait pas plus vite pour autant à Fox River. Encore toute à ses pensées, elle faillit rater sa sortie après le carrefour, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Les mains crispées sur le volant, elle regarda sa montre, calculant qu'elle arriverait dans moins de deux minutes à la prison.

Les maisons défilaient devant ses yeux mais Sara ne se calmait pas. Katie était certainement restée chez elle après sa cuite de tantôt. De toutes façons, les gardes ne lui auraient pas laissé franchir la porte dans son état ... Elle était donc officiellement la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Quel ennui ! En plus, ce soir ... Elle qui pensait s'amuser encore un peu en s'imaginant dans les bras de Michael au lieu de suivre le film qu'elle était censée regarder, c'est raté. S'amuser, c'est ce que lui avait dit Katie. En fin de comptes, Sara se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux pour elle sortir, faire la fête et des rencontres par la même occasion. La vie était courte, elle le savait, elle le voyait tous les jours. Vous pouvez très bien avoir la forme au matin et mourir quelques heures plus tard à cause d'une cacahuète coincée dans votre gorge. Beurk, quelle fin !

Faisant une moue dégoûtée, Sara remarqua la rue éclairée et réalisa qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Il faisait déjà nuit, raison de plus pour qu'il n'y ait personne sur le parking, si ce n'est les quelques gardiens. Elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité, ramassa son portable tombé par terre et ferma sa voiture à clés, emportant le trousseau dans la poche de sa veste. Brrr, il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud et l'hiver allait être mauvais ! Elle regarda ses pieds et se dit que vraiment, ça n'était pas malin. Les escarpins étaient accordés à sa robe, pas ils ne protégeaient que peu ses pieds ... Fermant les pans de sa veste en tremblant, elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le bâtiment pénitentiaire si imposant de Fox River et marcha d'un pas aussi rapide qu'elle le put jusqu'à son infirmerie.

Les deux stagiaires, l'une d'entre elles plus paniquée que l'autre, fit un pas timide vers Sara.

- Alors, c'est quoi l'urgence ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, regardant avec curiosité la robe de Sara qui dépassait largement de sa veste. L'autre, plus vigoureuse, intervint.

- Mais allez, Noémie, bouge-toi un peu ! Heu Docteur ... C'est un détenu qui ...

- Merci, mais ça je m'en doutais ! la coupa Sara, déjà énervée par les deux jeunes filles. Donc ?

- Heu il a pris un coup derrière la tête et je crois qu'il a une hémorragie interne au niveau de l'oreille droite. On a appelé les secours, on ne savait pas quoi faire. Vous n'étiez pas là et l'infirmière non plus alors on a demandé aux gardiens qui nous on dit d'appeler une ambulance, elle arrive mais ça va, il ne saigne pas tant que ça. Le dossier du patient est sur votre bureau, Docteur.

Sara avait attentivement écouté la stagiaire et l'avait fixée pendant toute sa tirade, cherchant à la déstabiliser. Gagné ! Elle détestait les stagiaires. Toujours aussi nerveuses et donc incompétentes. C'était peut-être méchant, mais c'était vrai. C'est ça qui les ferait progresser.

Les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer et Sara fila jusqu'à son bureau, se saisissant du dossier à la couverture cartonnée. Elle ne fit pas attention au détenu, toujours inconscient et allongé sur la table d'examen. Les secours arrivaient. Lasse, elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes, haïssant d'avance ce prisonnier qui avait dû chercher bagarre. Elle attrapa d'une main sûre le dossier et l'ouvrit. Lisant distraitement les différentes informations qui y étaient apposées, elle tourna la page et son teint devint livide. Déposant à nouveau le dossier sur le bureau, elle se releva, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant malgré elle. Réalisant de qui il s'agissait, elle s'avança prudemment du détenu, son amertume disparaissant au fil des secondes qui s'égrainaient, et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Michael ...


	11. Chapter 11

Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas perdre son sang froid mais le perdant quand même, Sara se précipita sur le détenu qui était en effet Michael Scofield et prit son pouls sans attendre. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, il frappait contre ses doigts à un rythme régulier qui la rassura quelque peu. Elle regarda son visage détendu et en déduisit qu'il ne souffrait pas. Elle nota tout de même la blessure au dessus de son œil droit qui saignait toujours un peu, certainement due à sa chute quand il s'était effondré. Posant une main sur son visage et lui tournant avec précaution la tête sur le côté, elle remarqua quelque chose qui l'énerva.

- Noémie ! Carole !

Les deux stagiaires arrivèrent de suite après son appel.

- Carole, tu as dit qu'il avait une hémorragie à l'oreille droite.

- Oui Docteur, en effet.

- Très bien, bonne déduction. Sauf que c'est à l'oreille gauche.

La stagiaire blanchit et ne répliqua pas, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures, honteuse de son erreur.

- Dans combien de temps arrivent les secours ? demanda ensuite Sara, l'inquiétude perçant dans le ton de sa voix.

Au même moment, elle perçut la sirène au loin et soupira de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, si le choc avait été violent ou non et encore moins si quelque chose était cassé à l'intérieur. Elle espéra de tout cœur que rien n'avait été endommagé. Dans un réflexe nerveux, elle saisit la main du prisonnier, ne se souciant guère de la présence des deux jeunes filles. La chaleur de sa paume fit redescendre la pression en elle et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. On allait aller à l'hôpital et les médecins lui feraient des examens avec le matériel adéquat et enfin, elle serait rassurée sur son état.

Mais pourquoi Sara s'inquiétait-elle tant pour un détenu ? Elle se sentait trop proche, trop impliquée et cela pouvait être un problème. Pas forcément pour elle, mais pour lui, pour sa santé. Elle était tétanisée, incapable de réagir et en total état de panique devant son état d'inconscience. Tout ce qu'elle se sentait la force de faire, c'était serrer sa main très fort dans la sienne, et elle jurerait que par moments il serre la sienne avec autant de force ...

- Docteur ? dit Noémie, la tirant de ses pensées. Les ambulanciers sont là, on le transporte jusque là-bas ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Sara lâcha à regrets la main de Michael, se promettant silencieusement qu'elle la retrouverait plus tard, et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Les filles l'aidèrent à faire rouler le lit jusque dehors où les ambulanciers les attendaient. L'un d'eux vérifia ses fonctions vitales, en conclut qu'elles étaient stables et annonça le départ.

- Je viens avec vous ! clama Sara.

- Quoi ? Certainement pas ! répliqua d'office l'ambulancier.

- Mais je suis son médecin et par conséquent je suis toujours responsable de lui. Je veux venir aussi.

- Pour l'instant, c'est moi le médecin en charge de ce patient. Si vous tenez vraiment à venir avec nous, suivez-nous en voiture.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle se précipita vers sa voiture en fouillant dans sa poche après ses clés. C'est sans attendre une minute de plus qu'elle mit le contact et embraya la première vitesse ...


	12. Chapter 12

Cent vingt-et-un. C'est le nombre d'allers-retours que Sara venait de faire dans ce long couloir stérile et presque désert. Epuisée, les jambes tremblantes et les pieds douloureux, elle finit par se résoudre à attendre et s'assit sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente. Se baissant pour enlever ses chaussures, elle gémit et porta la main à son dos douloureux. En se redressant, elle jeta un regard alentour et ne vit qu'une autre personne. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le teint grisonnant. Elle croisa furtivement son regard mais apparemment, c'était un signe pour lui. Il confia à Sara qu'il attendait sa femme, partie en radiologie. Elle l'écouta, mais flaira rapidement le mari infidèle.

- Est-ce que je peux vous inviter à prendre un café heu ... Quel est votre nom ?

- Mademoiselle Tancredi ça ira. Et non merci, je suis déjà assez énervée comme ça sans café.

- D'accord. Moi c'est Jerry, sourit-il, pensant certainement qu'elle s'investirait dans la ... conversation, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Une heure ... Punaise mais pourquoi est-ce que ça prend aussi longtemps ?!

- Oui, ils sont parfois lents les médecins. Au rythme que les heures passent, on peut considérer que leur salaire est normal ...

Sara se tourna vers lui et posa sur lui un regard assassin. S'il savait qu'elle aussi était médecin, il n'aurait certainement pas dit ça. Tant pis, il allait s'attirer les foudres d'une demoiselle sur les nerfs. Déposant ses escarpins sur la chaise à côté d'elle, la jeune femme se leva et se planta devant Jerry, poings sur les hanches.

- Ecoutez, espèce de sale petit hypocrite de mes deux, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous la fermer parce que sinon je vous jure que ...

- Docteur Tancredi ?

Interrompue dans sa tirade, Sara se retourna, gênée en se rendant compte de son comportement. Après tout, était joliment maquillée et portait tout de même une robe de soirée plutôt sexy. Elle avait donc l'air plus qu'attirante pour un homme seul. Mais voilà, Jerry n'était pas seul. Lentement, elle pivota sur elle-même et interrogea la femme blonde qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- Il y a du nouveau ?

- Il est toujours au scan, il faut attendre.

Poussant un soupir plus d'agacement que de fatigue, Sara se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise.

- Si vous êtes fatiguée, vous pouvez aller l'attendre dans sa chambre, c'est la 215. Ils le ramèneront dès qu'ils en auront fini avec les examens, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Epuisée et encore plus speedée qu'une boule de nerfs, Sara se leva et ramassa ses chaussures, lançant un bref au revoir à un Jerry honteux d'avoir spéculé sur les médecins alors qu'elle en était un.

Elle ne se retourna pas en rentrant dans l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, préférant sans doute la fraîcheur du miroir contre sa joue. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre 215 où l'infirmière l'avait laissée. Elle frappa une fois, deux fois, sans réponse. Pénétrant sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce, elle eut la surprise de découvrir une chambre individuelle. Mais forcément, pour un détenu ... Sara se remémora avec nostalgie ses stages à l'hôpital, entra complètement dans la pièce et déposa ses affaires sur la petite table jaune calée dans le coin du mur. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lit dans cette pièce. Seulement une fenêtre et une armoire encastrée dans ce mur. Regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un, Sara avisa le fauteuil situé normalement à côté du lit et vint s'y asseoir, ou plutôt s'y allonger, vue sa position. Les jambes croisées par dessus l'accoudoir, la tête calée dans un coin, Morphée ne tarda pas à l'emporter.


	13. Chapter 13

Dans cette chambre aseptisée, recroquevillée en position fœtale dans le fauteuil, Sara dormait d'un sommeil agité ...

_C'est sans prévenir qu'il l'attrapa par la taille, la plaquant violemment contre la porte et l'embrassant à l'étouffer. En voyant sa tête, on comprend juste qu'elle ne peut pas protester, parce qu'elle n'en a pas le droit. C'est lui le mâle, il a le pouvoir et le fait sentir. L'écrasant de tout son poids, il pressa ses hanches contre son bassin et elle gémit en sentant le désir de l'homme. Elle tremblait tellement elle était excitée. Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle avait chaud ! Lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous ses vêtements, elle s'accrocha encore plus à sa nuque, de peur de tomber sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle avait du mal à respirer alors elle rejeta la tête en arrière, mais Michael ne lui laissa aucun répit et reprit ses lèvres avec avidité._

Ensuite, sans attendre la permission de Sara, il introduisit une main dans son jean, passa sous la dentelle de sa culotte et caressa ses fesses fermes. Le tissu le gênait. Il l'attira contre lui et l'emmena plus loin dans l'appartement, toujours en l'embrassant. Seulement, ils étaient si préoccupés par l'autre qu'ils en oublièrent de regarder où ils allaient et c'est avec un cri de surprise que Michael trébucha et bascula à la renverse dans le canapé, entraînant Sara sur son torse. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit. Mais il n'était pas décidé à perdre du temps et la main sur sa taille remonta rapidement le long de son corps pour enfin saisir sa nuque et la rapprocher de lui, une fois de plus. La jeune femme, allongée sur son corps aussi tremblant que le sien, ressentit contre sa cuisse une bosse, nette. Elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Alors, sans attendre, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de son jean et plongea directement sa main à l'intérieur. Surpris, Michael cessa de respirer l'espace d'un instant et elle put croiser un regard surpris, mais si envieux qu'elle commença tout de suite à le caresser à travers son denim. Il était étonné de l'initiative de Sara, mais aucunement déçu. En voyant son air de satisfaction, un sourire coquin s'afficha sur les lèvres fines et elle raffermit encore un peu plus sa prise. Dans un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait, il leva les yeux au plafond et n'osa plus la regarder. Ses mains s'étaient d'elles-mêmes ancrées sur les hanches de Sara, et de temps en temps, elle donnait une ruade contre les siennes, le faisant sursauter. Soudainement, il attrapa la main de Sara. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête maintenant ou il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir. Elle sondait son regard, cherchant à lire en lui. Ses yeux étaient si profonds qu'elle aurait pu se noyer dans cette océan de brumes ... Distraite, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il prit sa main et se leva elle aussi, se laissant entraîner vers la chambre.

Arrivé à destination, Michael se tourna vers elle et ils reprirent avec empressement leur danse sensuelle faite de baisers humides et de caresses du bout des doigts. Sara avait les sens en feu, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps non plus. Il voulait sentir sa peau en contact avec la sienne, alors il passa une main sous son tee-shirt et le lui ôta. Elle reprit l'exploration de son corps et s'attaqua à sa nuque, le poussant dangereusement vers le lit. Il se laissait faire, transi par la sensation de l'amour qui l'envahissait comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Sara le poussa à s'allonger et se hissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à califourchon sur son bassin. Il dut réagir pour l'aider, elle qui se battait à présent avec son tee-shirt. Bientôt, les vêtements volèrent par terre et elle tendit les mains pour lui enlever son jean, mais Michael la stoppa.

- Doucement ... murmura-t-il au coin de son oreille avant de la faire basculer sous lui.

Et une fois encore, ils s'embrassèrent, d'un baiser doux et aussi pur que le sang d'un nouveau né. Traçant des sillons avec sa bouche sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers sa poitrine et elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir en le sentant qui descendait encore plus bas. L'attrapant par les épaules, elle arqua violemment le dos et vint toucher ses hanches de son bassin pour le sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Michael embrassa son nombril, laissant des trainées humides sur son ventre et il fit glisser son jean de le long de ses jambes, exauçant enfin ses prières silencieuses. Il remonta doucement vers elle mais s'arrêta en chemin, déposant mille baisers sur ses jambes. Elle se tortillait sous les vagues de chaleur que lui envoyait son corps, elle n'en pouvait plus. Michael aimait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il voulut prolonger la torture et lui écarta doucement les cuisses pour lui en embrasser l'intérieur. La respiration chaotique, elle lui attrapa soudain la tête et le ramena à son visage.

- Michael, je t'en prie ... supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée avant de se laisser retomber à demi-assise dans les coussins du lit.

Le jeune homme eut pitié d'elle et se recula de quelques mètres, tant pour la laisser souffler que pour l'admirer. Elle était magnifique avec son visage d'ange en sueur, les joues toutes rouges et des mèches collées à son front.

Sara avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et il ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de reprendre une contenance mais elle fronça les sourcils en sentant soudain une chose lourde et très désagréable peser sur son épaule ...


	14. Chapter 14

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Sortant difficilement de son rêve, Sara bougonna contre celui qui l'avait réveillée et leva les yeux pour trouver en face d'elle Brad Bellick, la main sur son épaule. En voyant la grimace qu'elle affichait, il retira sa main et la fit lentement glisser le long de son épaule, provoquant un frisson d'horreur chez la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que ça va, Sara ?

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Ah et bien je vous réveillais. Vous vous étiez endormie mais ... vous êtes certaine que ça va ? On dirait que vous avez du mal à respirer.

Détournant les yeux, elle s'assit correctement dans le fauteuil mais elle sentait le regard baladeur de Bellick sur elle. Elle le détestait. En fait, Sara haïssait tous les hommes qui semblaient avoir envie d'elle depuis quelques temps, et un certain détenu n'était pas innocent à cette réaction. Tiens, en parlant de ça ...

_Bing !_

- Excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude ... s'excusa un jeune homme brun en poussant un lit sur lequel se trouvait Michael, toujours inconscient. Le médecin va arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour vous expliquer.

Punaise, je déteste vraiment les internes ! Il a été blessé et ce taré d'infirmier arrive encore à heurter le mur, comme si ça ne suffisait pas!gronda intérieurement Sara.__

Elle était tout à fait réveillée depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Michael, et elle se leva pour l'examiner une fois que l'infirmier eut quitté la chambre. Il ne saignait plus de l'oreille et son arcade avait été soignée, deux bonnes choses de faites. Elle faisait seulement son travail, rien d'autre. Non, elle ne s'inquiéterait pas pour Michael Scofield. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendit le médecin frapper à la porte, elle sentit un poids de moins. Sara allait enfin savoir ce qu'il avait.

L'homme était très grand, les cheveux blancs et la soixantaine à n'en pas douter. Il hésita entre parler au capitaine ou à la jeune femme en face de lui mais supposa que parler à la petite amie de son patient était le mieux. Bellick eut la bonne attitude en sortant de la chambre et Sara ressentit un bref instant l'envie de lui dire merci.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis le Docteur Kerkoff et je me suis occupé de votre petit ami.

Sara tiqua et souleva un sourcil. _Petit ami ?_

- Je tiens à vous rassurer concernant son état, poursuivit le médecin. Même si le sang de son oreille peut être inquiétant, il n'en est rien.

Appuyée contre la barre du lit et tournant le dos à Michael, elle interrogea le vieil homme.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est écrit dans le dossier de ce jeune homme qu'il a fait beaucoup d'otites dans son enfance, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir elles n'ont pas toutes été bien soignées ... C'est trop souvent le cas lorsque l'enfant est placé en familles d'accueil. Soit. A la longue, les otites répétées peuvent fragiliser le tympan et les osselets, alors quand il a reçu ce coup derrière la tête, les osselets ont certainement blessé l'intérieur de son oreille, provoquant ainsi ce léger saignement. Il ne va pas plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant.

Il y avait un " mais ", reste à savoir lequel. Les yeux dans le vague, Sara ne regardait plus le médecin. Michael allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux ...


	15. Chapter 15

Kerkoff avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme en face de lui était troublée, aussi il tenta de capter son attention.

- Ce qui me tracasse un peu plus, c'est la commotion cérébrale. Il est fort probable qu'il souffre de douleurs, de pertes d'équilibre ou encore de nausées à son réveil.

- Oui, je sais tout ça.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, elle ne sembla pas inquiète, mais plutôt lasse si on se fiait au ton de sa voix. Quant à Sara, elle lisait l'incompréhension dans ses yeux gris et elle tint à préciser la situation.

- Je suis son médecin à Fox River.

Il fronça les sourcils. Alors là, il était étonné. Une si jolie femme dans une prison d'hommes ...

- Fox River, le pénitencier ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je veillerai donc à ce qu'un hématome sous-dural chronique ne se forme pas.

- Exactement. J'ai d'autres patients qui attendent ma visite, alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi, sourit-elle en retour.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la chambre et de laisser Bellick rentrer, il se retourna brusquement et leva un doigt en direction de Michael.

- Oh et ... Sachez que les fenêtres ne peuvent être déverrouillées que par les infirmières. Donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il sera toujours là demain matin.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre pour de bon et Sara se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quelques dix minutes plus tôt. Elle appuya sa tête entre ses mains et regarda Michael qui dormait paisiblement. Satisfaite, elle émit un petit rire mais Bellick la dérangea une fois de plus dans ses songes.

- Il se fait tard, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner à votre voiture.

La jeune femme était bien trop fatiguée ce soir pour protester. De plus, elle voulait changer de sous-vêtements, et un bon bain ne lui ferait pas de tort. Alors, docilement, elle se leva, reprit ses affaires sur la table et suivit le gardien hors de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Michael. Dans le couloir, elle fit un signe de la main aux deux infirmières de garde avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Son sens de l'orientation était perturbé et elle se retourna en se rendant compte que la sortie se trouvait à l'opposé. Bellick la regardait toujours attentivement, comme s'il espérait lui arracher quelques mots. Il attendait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et lui tint la porte de l'ascenseur. Pourtant, elle y entra, tête baissée, et alla se caler dans le fond sans souffler mot. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne l'attendit pas et traversa le couloir menant à la salle d'attente d'un pas rapide, toujours pieds nus. Jerry n'était plus là, tant mieux. Sara sourit en se disant qu'elle avait été méchante sur ce coup-là ... Bellick toujours derrière elle, la jeune femme cherchait bêtement à le semer. Encore un peu et elle y était presque. Il suffoquait comme un chien.

Maigris, fais du sport, et ça ira déjà mieux ... pensa-t-elle.

L'air glacial de la fin de saison la fit violemment frissonner et elle pressa encore plus le pas sur le parking, atteignant la portière de sa voiture.

- Sara, vous n'avez pas faim ? J'ai un ticket promotion si vous voulez ; un repas acheté, un repas gratuit, lui dit l'homme corpulent avec un sourire niais.

La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Sara le dévisageait ouvertement. Hein ? Il se fichait d'elle, pas vrai ? Pire que l'autre abruti dans la salle d'attente, Brad Bellick la répugnait. Et puis, _Sara_ ...

- Ecoutez Capitaine ...

- Oh je vous en prie Sara, appelez-moi Brad. Nous ne somme plus à Fox River.

- Raison de plus, _Capitaine_ ! Rien de tel que de garder des relations professionnelles pour rester en bons termes.

- Ouais, comme avec Scofield, hein ...

Quoi ?! Le sourire affiché sur le visage de Sara quelques instants plus tôt avait totalement disparu à présent. Il avait osé ... Rouge de honte et de colère, elle ouvrit rageusement la portière de sa voiture, y rentra et la lui claqua à la figure après lui avoir lancé un " Bonne nuit, Capitaine ". Il recula, surpris, lorsqu'elle démarra en trombe et il resta planté sur le parking, même bien après qu'elle l'ait quitté.

Brad était content. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, un sourire carnassier se glissa lentement sur ses grosses lèvres roses. Sa main fouilla dans la poche de son veston et il y trouva exactement ce qu'il y cherchait. Sortant une cigarette de son paquet, il l'alluma, la fumée se mêlant au brouillard ambiant. Les yeux de la jeune femme avaient lancé des éclairs quand il avait largué sa remarque sarcastique. Il avait touché le point sensible. Depuis un bon moment déjà, il avait senti qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre la doctoresse et le prisonnier, restait à trouver quoi. Mais il ne tarderait plus à savoir. Il les surveillerait, et bientôt il aurait le plaisir de les descendre tous les deux comme des pigeons mal lotis ...


	16. Chapter 16

- Allez ! Mais tu vas le quitter ce parking, oui ou merde ?!

Déjà plus de quinze minutes que Sara tapait nerveusement les doigts sur le volant de sa voiture, surveillant la route en attendant d'apercevoir la voiture de Bellick. Elle l'avait bien eu ...

A peine sortie du parking de l'hôpital, elle avait effectivement pris la sortie de droite, mais elle s'était garée cent mètres plus loin dans une rue déserte, perpendiculaire à la chaussée. Maintenant, elle attendait que lui aussi parte, mais pour de vrai ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. Si elle le faisait, elle s'ennuierait trop et se noierait encore dans les dossiers de ses patients jusqu'au petit matin. L'autre raison était qu'elle voulait assister au réveil de Michael. Rien à faire ; elle s'inquiétait pour lui. En quelques semaines à peine, il avait envahi sa vie et pris possession de son esprit. Il était désormais plus qu'un patient. Un ami, un confident ... Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, eux qui n'avaient aucune possibilité de s'éviter ? Les visites de Michael à l'infirmerie lui faisaient un bien fou. C'était son petit cadeau de la journée, comme qui dirait. Perdue à ses pensées, elle faillit rater le passage de la voiture de Bellick.

Enfin ! Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, se dit-elle.

La pression dans sa nuque se relâcha momentanément, du moins le temps qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer contre l'appui-tête de son siège. Elle tourna la clé de contact et sortit précautionneusement de sa cachette. Elle roulait lentement, savourant les papillons qui se déchaînaient dans son ventre. Encore moins de voitures se trouvaient sur parking depuis tout à l'heure et elle put les dénombrer facilement. Sara prit sa pizza à l'arrière de la voiture et tenta d'étouffer un bâillement pour le moins indiscret. Regardant ses pieds avec amusement, elle pensa qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en remettant ses escarpins.

L'intérieur de l'hôpital était silencieux, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il donnait. Deux médecins semblaient avoir une discussion passionnante avec la secrétaire et Sara se demanda un instant ce qu'en penserait sa femme. Mais elle avait d'autres occupations, comme par exemple passer sous la surveillance des infirmières. Franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur, la jeune femme fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit et ôta ses chaussures pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Par chance, l'une des infirmières était dans le bureau et l'autre dans la chambre d'un patient, probablement.

La chambre de Michael était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale. Seul le réverbère au dehors permettait à un faible faisceau de lumière d'éclairer un minimum la petite pièce. Le patient était toujours allongé sur le dos, et Sara remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune perfusion, sans doute parce que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il dormait, ce n'était qu'une légèrement commotion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que la lumière teintée d'orange le faisait ressembler à un ange, encore plus qu'à l'habitude. C'était une réflexion qu'elle se faisait malgré elle toutes les fois où il était amené d'urgence à l'infirmerie, inconscient comme maintenant. Rien d'étonnant si ses codétenus l'appelaient " Gueule d'Ange " donc. Etaient-ils jaloux qu'un homme ait pu posséder une telle beauté ? Celle de Michael était aussi à l'intérieur de lui. Il était généreux et attentif aux personnes qui l'entouraient, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. En redéposant ses affaires sur la petite table, Sara se demanda s'il était possible qu'il existe deux Michael Scofield sur Terre. Mais la réponse était catégorique : non, impossible. Son corps réfléchissait pour sa tête, laissant une fois encore son cerveau sur le banc de touche, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Michael.

Les questions étaient toujours aussi nombreuses dans sa tête, mais pour un soir, du moins pour ce soir, elle voulait juste cesser d'y penser. Des gens meurent à se demander toujours pourquoi. La réponse, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas forcément et ça, certains ne le supportent pas. La vie est faite d'innombrables interrogations et il faut se contenter de la vivre au jour le jour, sans trop se questionner sur le lendemain. L'humain ne sera jamais gagnant, ainsi Sara accepta sa défaite ce soir-là.

C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de ne plus penser, de laisser son corps agir pour son esprit embrumé. Tout à l'heure, à la prison, elle s'était promis de reprendre la main de Michael, ce qu'elle fit en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Sa paume était chaude et douce. Comme la chaleur dans son ventre, pensa-t-elle. Complètement détendue, elle ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n'est à leurs mains entremêlées. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle entendit un gargouillement sourd provenant de son estomac. Et oui, elle n'avait toujours pas mangé avec cette histoire ...

Sara laissa échapper un juron contre son dos qui lui faisait encore mal et déposa doucement la main de Michael sur le lit. Elle prit la boîte blanche contenant sa pizza et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en prenant garde de rester silencieuse. Une infirmière était au bureau et pianotait tranquillement sur un vieil ordinateur.

- Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre four à micro-ondes pour faire chauffer ma pizza ?

- Bien sûr ! Donnez-la-moi, je reviens dans deux minutes, dit l'infirmière en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

Elle était de retour quelques minutes plus tard et Sara la remercia en prenant la boîte chaude qu'elle lui tendait. Elle murmura un remerciement, entendit un " bonne nuit " auquel elle ne répondit pas et retourna à pas lents dans la chambre portant le numéro 215. Refermant la porte avec son pied, elle mit sa main libre devant sa bouche alors qu'elle bâillait et faillit lâcher la pizza en voyant Michael assis dans son lit qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Après un nombre de secondes qu'elle n'aurait su déterminer si on le lui avait demandé, elle dit la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête en désignant le carton blanc.

- Pizza ?


	17. Chapter 17

Le temps passait et le poids sur les épaules de Sara se faisait difficile à supporter. Il ne cilla pas, ne parla pas non plus. L'a-t-il seulement entendue ?

D'une voix devenue tremblante, elle reposa la question.

- Michael, est-ce que vous voulez de la pizza ?

Cette fois-ci, ses pupilles s'agitèrent et il détacha son regard du sien. Il se massa la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Et l'inquiétude pointa alors le bout de son nez dans le cerveau de Sara ... Son regard se voilà ; il ne se rappelait plus.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et sembla fouiller loin dans sa mémoire, une ride barrant son front tendu.

- Le TP ...

Son dernier souvenir était proche de son accident, c'était bon signe. Le poids se fit un peu plus léger et elle put respirer plus calmement. Mais rien n'était encore gagné ...

- Oui oui, c'est ça. Que s'est-il passé au TP ?

La main sur son crâne glissa derrière sa tête et il poussa un cri de douleur. Sara s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner.

- Ne touchez pas, Michael. C'est le coup, et ça va être de pire en pire ...

- Merci, ça me rassure beaucoup.

Le ton sarcastique qu'il avait utilisé avait blessé Sara, et elle se recula pour le lui prouver. Se rendant compte de sa maladresse, il lui saisit doucement la main et la ramena vers son front, lui intimant ainsi de continuer. Elle reprit alors son exploration avec minutie et ils ne parlèrent plus.

- Sara ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé son examen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Monsieur-Je-Me-Suis-Pris-Une-Pelle-Dans-La-Tronche ? répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche, encore vexée pour tout à l'heure.

- Finalement, je la veux bien cette pizza !

N'en revenant pas, elle le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, outrée. Puis, ils se mirent tous deux à rire et elle en oublia sa rancune. Il lui demanda comment elle avait réussi à rester et elle lui expliqua son petit manège avec Bellick, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ...

- Si je suis ici, alors c'est que je l'ai fait.

Michael redevint soudain sérieux et Sara ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

- Sara ... Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée. Surtout si vous deviez sortir ...

- Oh mais non, pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, sans doute trop rapidement.

Sara était aussi gênée que Michael devant cet aveu tacite. Eh non, elle ne sortait pas ... Eh non, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie ... Eh oui, elle était dingue de lui. Ils étaient très embarrassés et n'osaient plus parler. Sara se mit à rire nerveusement et une mèche de ses cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux. Michael, habitué à analyser chaque détail, le remarqua et la lui remit doucement derrière l'oreille. Elle le remercia et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pour lui, pas question de baisser les yeux. Tiendrait-elle ? Non, elle allait détourner le regard, il le savait. Alors, avant que cela n'arrive, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et, comme au matin, il sentait son souffle de plus en plus anarchique. Elle ne bougeait pas, les deux mains crispées sur la barre du lit et les yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui la rendait folle. Il ne fallait pas, c'était mal ...

Deux centimètres encore et elle murmura contre ses lèvres.

- On n'allumerait pas la télé ?


	18. Chapter 18

- La télé ?

Toujours aussi proche des lèvres de Sara, Michael se contentait de chuchoter. Il n'en revenait pas. Il tentait de l'embrasser et elle lui envoyait une espèce de choc électrique en lui parlant de la télévision. Que venait-elle faire dans leur ... baiser ?

- Oui, la télé. La télévision quoi.

- Ouais, nan. Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais dire que ... Pourquoi parler de la télévision ... maintenant ?

Sara baissa les yeux encore plus bas, si c'était possible. Elle avala sa salive et trouva au fond d'elle la force de se détourner de lui.

- Parce que la télé, c'est bien pour accompagner la pizza ! prononça-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en lui tendant une part sur une serviette.

Il l'observait alors qu'elle faisait le tour du lit pour venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle ne le regardait pas. En fait, Michael était persuadé qu'elle évitait à tout prix de croiser son regard. Son pouce frappait frénétiquement les touches de la télécommande et il pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin trouvé une chaîne qui lui convenait, elle se cala dans son siège et entama son morceau de pizza.

- Bolognaise, hein ...

- Pardon ? demanda Sara, l'esprit ailleurs.

Michael rit avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- La pizza. Elle est à la sauce bolognaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira profondément. Elle n'avait vraiment pas compris de quoi il parlait. Etait-elle sur une autre planète ?

- Heu oui, bolognaise. Je prends toujours cette pizza-là ...

Bzz ! Grillée !

Amusé, il la regardait rougir. Combien de fois cela faisait-il déjà qu'elle laissait entendre que Sara Tancredi était une fille qui passait sa vie enfermée dans son appartement ? Trop de fois ...

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin si, j'aime la pizza ! Mais je ...

- Ca va, Sara ! la coupa-t-il avec un geste de la main pour la calmer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée pour protester alors elle se rassit, encore bien gênée. Elle rajusta sa robe sur ses jambes et les garda croisées. Ensuite, elle fit mine d'être concentrée sur la télévision.

Les minutes passèrent et Sara avait toujours mal au dos. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, s'était assise ... Et puis lui, là ! Lui qui était bien tranquillement au chaud dans son lit, allongé contre des oreillers moelleux ...

C'est avec l'impression d'avoir été éjectée de son corps qu'elle s'entendit parler.

- Michael, poussez-vous.

Sa part de pizza à moitié entamée à cinq centimètres de la bouche, il la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Debout, les poings sur les hanches et l'air renfrogné, elle était à tomber à la renverse.

- Quoi ?

- Mais poussez-vous ! Faites-moi un peu de place !

Rêvait-il ou lui demandait-elle vraiment ce qu'il croyait qu'elle lui demandait ?

Sous son regard surpris et interrogateur, elle avait déjà baissé la barre du lit. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer une femme qui avait fait son apprentissage dans un hôpital ...

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous regarder vous la couler douce pendant que mon mal de dos empire dans cet horrible fauteuil ?

Eh bien non, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse ... Alors il se poussa sur le côté et elle escalada maladroitement le lit. Une fois dedans, elle glissa ses jambes sous les couvertures et s'appuya contre les oreillers sous le regard moqueur de Michael. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut lui clouer le bec mais il la devança.

- Non ! J'ai rien dit ! protesta-t-il en levant les deux mains en signe de dénégation.

Et il se mit à rire en attaquant de nouveau sa part de pizza avec appétit. Elle fit de même et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Si la tête de Sara était dirigée vers le poste de télévision, son cerveau lui, pratiquait une toute autre activité. Une question obsédait son esprit et commençait sérieusement à lui donner la migraine.

Diable, mais que portait-il sous les draps ?


	19. Chapter 19

Dans la chambre, la télévision était désormais la seule source de luminosité, sauf si on allumait les plafonniers. Sara avait crié quelques secondes plus tôt quand le lampadaire dehors avait fait un bruit d'explosion et que la pièce était brusquement tombée dans l'obscurité. Elle avait eu une réaction stupide, à savoir qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Michael quand le bruit avait retenti. D'ailleurs, elle y était encore.

Il lui caressait lentement les cheveux en attendant qu'elle se calme. Sara, la tête nichée dans cou, avait les mains agrippées au tee-shirt de Michael. Il n'avait pas protesté mais, même s'il l'avait fait, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait bougé. Elle respirait difficilement et essayait en vain de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Sous elle, Sara sentait le torse musclé de Michael se soulever à la cadence régulière de sa respiration qui elle, se faisait aussi rapide que la sienne. Lui aussi devait avoir eu peur. Elle se dégagea alors qu'il commençait à gigoter en pensant lui faire mal. Pourtant, en relevant la tête, elle put admirer son beau sourire.

- Sacré coup de tonnerre, hein ? dit-il en riant.

Pour sa peine, Sara lui fila un coup de poing dans les côtes et il attrapa ses poignets, la maintenant doucement mais fermement contre lui.

- Sara, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ... murmura-t-il d'une voix devenue étrangement rauque.

Le cœur de Sara battait encore plus vite, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il relâcha doucement la pression de ses mains et il se fixa sur la télé. Vexée, elle se demanda ce qu'Oprah Winfrey pouvait bien avoir de plus intéressant qu'elle, mais c'était évident. Femme active politiquement, elle était dans le métier depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans et elle battait tous les records d'audience aux Etats-Unis. Non, il ne fallait pas chercher loin ...

Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Michael qui lui, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. C'était pour le moins vexant, on pouvait le dire, oui. Elle donna un coup de dents rageur dans sa pizza et l'homme à côté d'elle éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?!

- Elle vous a fait quoi cette pizza, pour que vous la mordiez ainsi ?

Elle plissa les yeux et lui passa la langue. Il sourit et puis il parut un peu ennuyé.

- Ah euh, vous avez de la ... dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai de la quoi ?

Michael montra sa propre lèvre du doigt pour lui dire qu'elle avait un peu de sauce mais elle ne comprit pas son geste et lui fit de grands yeux étonnés. Poussant un soupir de résignation, il approcha alors la main de son visage et les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent encore plus sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Du revers de l'index, il enleva un morceau de viande resté collé à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle sourit, soulagée. Sa main glissa doucement, comme pour épouser le contour de sa joue et celle de Sara vint se poser sur la sienne, caressant les doigts de l'homme. Elle ne recula pas et baissa les yeux quand il s'approcha, suivant ses lèvres du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Il déposait de petits baisers aux coins de celles-ci, mais si tendres qu'elle se laissait bercer par la douceur de sa peau.

Sara hésitait sur la démarche à suivre mais le laissa faire lorsqu'il força le passage entre ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et sensuel, mais Michael préféra ne pas la brusquer, ne pas risquer qu'elle ait la même réaction que ce matin. Elle garda un instant les yeux fermés et elle frissonna quand sa main glissa de son visage vers son cou, pour finalement quitter son corps. Les joues rosies par le plaisir, elle le regardait avec des yeux embués de larmes et il eut peur de l'avoir encore une fois blessée. Au lieu de ça, elle saisit dans un geste rapide sa nuque et l'embrassa de plus belle, introduisant sans ménagement sa langue dans sa bouche. Il accepta son baiser, surpris de cette réaction si inattendue et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'entraînant au dessus d'elle ...


	20. Chapter 20

Rien ne satisfaisait plus Michael Scofield de voir les gens auxquels il tenait être heureux. Et il se trouva que, ce soir, il sentait que Sara l'était ...

Changeant brusquement de position, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'appuyer de part et d'autre de son corps mais il finit tout de même par s'accrocher à elle, n'y tenant plus. Elle n'était pas prête, il ne cessait de se le répéter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses baisers avides et ses gémissements étaient comme une douce mélodie pour ses oreilles. De sa main libre, il caressa sa joue, tentant de calmer son ardeur.

- Sara ... Non, il ne faut pas qu'on ...

Un doigt venait de se poser sur sa bouche et il se retint de ne pas le mordre.

- Shh ... Non Michael, tais-toi.

Elle pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant d'amener à nouveau sa bouche à la sienne et elle sourit en sentant sa jambe qui se faufilait entre les siennes. Elle en avait marre de faire comme si eux deux n'était pas couru d'avance et elle le voulait maintenant, sans attendre. Ils avaient déjà trop attendu ...

Un gémissement incontrôlé franchit la bouche de Sara quand elle sentit que les mains de Michael remontaient le long de ses jambes, passant sous sa robe et caressant ses fesses. Mais comment faisait-il pour se retenir de crier ?! Comme pour le punir, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure mais ça le fit rire, mettant encore plus la jeune femme en colère. De plus, elle se sentait très frustrée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il aille plus vite, qu'il soit moins doux avec elle. En moins de deux, le tee-shirt de Michael se retrouva par terre et elle s'attaqua de suite à son pantalon de jogging. La fermeture Eclair dans son dos glissa et il fit tomber les bretelles de sa robe avec ses dents. Le vêtement rejoignit le haut déjà au sol et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte passionnée. Ce fut bientôt au tour du pantalon de valser au dessus du lit et elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en se rendant compte qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Soudainement intimidée par leur nudité, elle se dit qu'elle ne tarderait plus à être nue devant lui. Une boule lui monta à la gorge et Michael croisa son regard de biche apeurée.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Non, surtout pas ...

Prenant sa main chaude dans la sienne, elle l'amena à ses hanches et il s'introduisit sous l'élastique de son string en dentelle rouge pour le lui ôter. L'instant d'après, il la dominait de tout son corps, fort et en attente. Le regard de Sara était à la fois inquiet et excité, elle attendait elle aussi. Finalement, il entra en elle lentement, tant pour savourer l'instant présent que pour ne pas lui faire mal. Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle tenta de l'embrasser mais elle était à bout de souffle alors qu'il commençait à bouger en elle. Sara fut troublée d'entendre un bruit étrange non loin d'eux et se rendit compte que c'était Michael qui essayait d'attraper la télécommande de la télévision. Il monta le son de plusieurs décibels puis retourna à sa bouche, folle de ses baisers.

Ils firent l'amour avec douceur, chacun guettant la moindre réaction de l'autre et partageant de cette façon les sensations éprouvées. Le cœur proche de l'explosion, il lui donna un dernier long baiser avant de s'effondrer sur elle. Les jambes encerclant les hanches de son amant, Sara aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger. Il se dégagea précautionneusement de son étreinte et elle ne tarda pas à venir se lover contre son torse. Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux en pensant à leurs doigts qui s'étaient d'eux-mêmes entremêlés et soupira d'aise. Michael s'endormit lui aussi, une main dans la chevelure auburn de Sara qui avait déjà sombré ...

- - -

En faisant son tour de garde, Jenna Watson se dit qu'enfin, elle allait rentrer chez elle après cette longue soirée de travail. Sa collègue, Mathilde, avait eu besoin d'aide avec l'un de ses patients et l'avait appelée à la rescousse. Lui qui tentait de donner des coups, il avait rapidement été maîtrisé, après avoir fait un trou dans la porte, quand même ! Jenna avait décrété de suite qu'on l'envoyait en psychiatre, ce qui avait été fait quelques minutes plus tard. Mais quelle soirée !

Debout devant la porte 215, elle observait le couple qui dormait paisiblement. Son médecin ? Tu parles ... Ces deux-là étaient bien trop complices pour garder des relations professionnelles ! Pour Jenna, Michael et Sara n'étaient pas les premiers à faire l'amour à l'hôpital, loin de là. Quoi de plus normal ? Vous avez eu peur de perdre la personne que vous aimiez, alors forcément, ça éveille les tensions ...

Comme elle aurait voulu être à la place de la jeune femme ! Mais non. A trente-neuf ans, elle était déjà veuve et n'avait pas d'enfant. Sclérose en plaques, voilà ce qu'avait eu son mari. La maladie déclarée, il avait vécu un an et demi. Kerkoff avait appelé ça un " bonus ". En attendant, il avait vécu ! Mais il avait refusé à Jenna de lui donner des enfants, et elle comprenait. Ca aurait été plus qu'égoïste de sa part et c'était bien une chose qui ne faisait pas partie de son caractère.

Aujourd'hui, elle consacrait sa vie aux autres. Après avoir passé la matinée aux urgences, elle avait choisi de prendre un deuxième service en se disant qu'elle ne ressentait pas encore les effets de la fatigue. Mais à l'instant, immobile devant ce couple qui sentait le bonheur, elle était crevée, lessivée.

La journée avait été longue. Ce soir, elle prendrait un taxi.


	21. Chapter 21

La vie est courte. Tout le monde le sait mais qui en a vraiment conscience ? On repousse toujours nos actions au lendemain, ce sans savoir s'il y en aura un. Qui n'a jamais eu de regrets quant à ce qu'il aurait dû faire ? Pourquoi ne pas agir sur le moment, tant qu'on le peut encore ? Sommes-nous stupides, fainéants, ou encore avons-nous peur de l'avenir ? Cet avenir si incertain qui terrifiait tant les gens ...

Cette nuit-là, Sara avait voulu oublier les règles qui l'enfermaient dans ce système. Sans réfléchir, elle s'était donnée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce même homme, un détenu qui passerait encore cinq longues années dans le pénitencier où elle travaillait en tant que médecin. Avait-elle commis une erreur ? Ne jamais craquer pour un prisonnier, lui avait-on dit. Mais quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Une fois de retour à Fox River, tout redeviendrait comme avant et personne ne s'apercevrait de rien. Leur relation devait rester secrète, absolument.

D'un geste tendre, Michael lui embrassa le cou pour la réveiller. Non, ça n'avait pas été qu'un beau rêve ...

- Bonjour.

- Salut ... murmura Sara d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le jeune homme laissa courir une main sur sa cuisse à travers le drap et elle replia ses genoux contre elle. Il la serra un peu plus, la rapprochant de lui.

- Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais il va être sept heures et les infirmières ne vont pas tarder pour le petit déjeuner, je crois. Excuse-moi de te réveiller.

- Non, ça va. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour sortir de mon état végétatif et ça ira.

- Moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème si tu restes. Au contraire ... dit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Oh nan, arrête ça ! répliqua-t-elle en se retournant. On n'a pas le temps ! Enfin, _je_ n'ai pas le temps.

Elle se détacha complètement de Michael, lui demandant de l'excuser du regard, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe mais ne trouva pas son string.

- Je vais à la salle de bain, je reviens.

Il acquiesça et se rallongea dans le lit, emportant la couverture au dessus de sa tête. Les souvenirs étaient bien là dans son esprit et il pouvait encore sentir le parfum de Sara sur lui. Pourquoi s'était-elle habillée ? Elle était bien, nue ... En poussant un juron, il décida qu'il valait mieux faire de même. Alors qu'il enfilait son tee-shirt gris, il entendit un bruit et se réjouit à l'idée d'à nouveau voir Sara dans sa jolie robe rouge.

- Monsieur Scofield !

Raté ... C'était l'infirmière qui lui apportait son plateau pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bien dormi ? Deux tartines de pain blanc, de la confiture et du café ! Avec ou sans sucre, à vous de voir. Il y a aussi du lait.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la petite table et quitta la chambre. Il ne bougea pas de son lit, l'envie de nourriture lui faisant défaut. Sara sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là. C'est d'elle qu'il avait envie ...

- Viens là, dit-il en tapotant de sa main le bord du lit.

Docilement, Sara s'approcha de lui, pieds nus, et obéit.

- Je ne peux pas rester Michael. On m'attend à la prison.

- Je sais.

- Alors je vais y aller, fit-elle d'un air déterminé en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Michael prit sa main et elle lui fit face.

- J'ai pas le droit à un bisou avant que tu ne partes ?

Elle sourit en se disant qu'il avait devait avoir gardé une grande part de son enfance en lui. Dans un demi-sourire, elle se pencha vers sa bouche et lui donna un baiser furtif. Il tenta de l'approfondir mais elle recula avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

- Non, je ...

Désolée de devoir s'en aller, elle chercha à s'excuser mais elle perdit le fil de ses idées à l'instant où elle croisa à nouveau le regard bleu de Michael, qui regardait au dessus de son épaule.

- Bonjour Docteur.

Avalant difficilement la boule qui lui emprisonnait la bouche, elle reconnut avec effroi la voix de Bellick. Elle aurait voulu se retourner et lui faire face, mais elle avait bien trop peur. Michael défia l'officier des yeux et accentua la pression de sa main sur celle de Sara, lui donnant un peu de courage. Finalement, elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Capitaine Bellick ...

- Doc', la salua-t-il en soulevant à peine sa casquette, un sourire mauvais collé à son visage bouffi.

La boule, à présent descendue dans son estomac, commençait à la brûler et lui donnait une envie presque irrépressible de frapper le gros bonhomme. Elle se contenta de cogner le sol de ses pieds nus et alla enfiler ses chaussures restées sur la chaise à côté de la table. Terriblement nerveuse, elle eut peur que Bellick remarque quelque chose et elle préféra quitter cette chambre au plus vite.

- On se voit plus tard ! cria-t-elle au jeune homme dans le lit après avoir enfilé sa veste, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie et bousculant Brad au passage.

- Sara ! l'appela Michael.

Mais elle était déjà partie ...


	22. Chapter 22

Elle avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture, les infirmières et les médecins se posant certainement des questions. Mais là n'était pas là son plus gros souci. Son problème pour l'instant, c'était ce gros cafard vicieux qu'elle fuyait. Comme s'il croyait que cet uniforme d'officier lui donnait un peu d'allure ... Il se trompait bien. En mettant le contact, Sara s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait pu voir. Depuis quand était-il là ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait attention à sa présence ? Elle se trouvait si stupide ... Pas un instant elle n'avait pensé qu'une autre personne pouvait arriver dans la pièce. C'était de la faute de Michael aussi. Il l'avait attirée contre lui et elle en avait oublié toute méfiance. Méchant garçon, elle lui ferait payer ça ...

Sara leva les yeux et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur. Bellick ne l'avait pas suivie. Il devait être là pour surveiller Michael. En attendant, du travail l'attendait à la prison. Mais elle allait d'abord passer chez elle.

L'immeuble était désert, normal pour un dimanche matin. Elle ne croisa personne dans l'escalier et s'en réjouit. Les gens auraient certainement pensé qu'elle avait fait la fête toute la nuit. En réalité, se seraient-ils vraiment trompés ? Sara claqua la porte et se frictionna vigoureusement le visage des deux mains pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. Mais rien n'y faisait. Des flashs de ses ébats avec Michael envahissaient son cerveau, lui martelaient la tête à lui donner la migraine. Ses mains sur son corps, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mots doux à son oreille ...

Bouleversée, elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues en une cascade qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'arrêter. Ses tempes devenaient douloureuses, il fallait faire passer ça. Si ça n'avait été que trois ans plus tôt, elle se serait versé un bon verre d'alcool bien fort, de ceux qui pouvaient la coller par terre assez rapidement. Puis elle aurait fait ce qu'elle fait exactement en ce moment. Elle se vit jeter ses chaussures à côté de la table basse et filer dans sa chambre, comme extérieure à son corps.

Sur la cheminée trainait une petite boîte en bois clair, avec pour motif deux nounours qui piquent-niquaient. Un cadeau de son père pour ses huit ans, envoyé par recommandé alors qu'il était en voyage d'affaire. C'était encore le temps où elle se disait qu'il se ferait plus présent après ça. Après une autre réunion, après un autre client ... Ses rêves de petites filles étaient brisés. Comme cette boîte qu'elle avait un jour jetée par terre, séparant les deux oursons. Quand Sara s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, une fois sa crise passée, elle avait entrepris de les recoller. Mais la fissure restait toujours visible. Passant ses doigts fins sur le couvercle de bois, elle apprécia le toucher, soupira profondément et marcha à reculons, la boîte en vue.

L'eau chaude qui coulait du robinet lui faisait vraiment du bien. Une fois son bain coulé, elle enleva sa robe et la jeta au sol, puis entra dans l'eau. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et sa peau était recouverte de chair de poule. L'eau était trop chaude. Tant pis, ça la relaxait. Le savon était doux sur sa peau laiteuse et elle se prit à imaginer les mains de Michael qui la touchaient. Elle jeta alors le gant de toilette à l'autre bout de la baignoire, se rinça à l'aide de la pomme de douche et sortit. Un peignoir l'attendait sur le porte-serviette.

Traversant le salon puis la cuisine pieds nus, la jeune femme alla se chercher un yaourt maigre dans le frigo et partit s'installer dans son canapé, passant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Elle prit la télécommande et commença à zapper, sans vraiment regarder ce que la chaîne offrait comme programme. Jetant un regard distrait vers la fenêtre, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore oublié de fermer ses rideaux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si les gens la voyaient en tenue légère dans son appartement ? On ne leur avait pas dit de regarder ...

La télécommande vola par terre. Elle avait voulu viser la table basse, c'était raté. Son mal de tête se faisait plus léger et ses idées plus claires, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir un peu plus rationnellement. Tout d'abord, son dos lui faisait encore plus mal. C'était une constatation. Est-ce vraiment étonnant après la nuit qu'elle avait passée ?

- Essayez un peu de faire ce que j'ai fait cette nuit dans un lit d'hôpital, vous ! râla Sara, mauvaise. Tout compte fait, non, n'essayez pas ...

Elle lança son yaourt dans la poubelle par-dessus le comptoir et la cuillère dans l'évier. Par deux fois, elle manqua son objectif, comme avec la télécommande.

- Et puis zut !

Elle ramasserait plus tard, le boulot l'attendait. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et se hâta de passer des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un jean bleu et un t-shirt avec un col en V, de la même couleur, bien qu'un peu plus clair. Elle prit son sac dans lequel elle venait de fourrer ses clés, sa veste et fonça vers sa porte.

- Merde, mes chaussures ! jura-t-elle en laissant tomber son sac au sol.

Ca n'était pas le jour. Elle oubliait tout, était stressée, avait la tête ailleurs, elle qui pourtant était capable de lui faire un mal de chien. Sara aurait voulu une poche de glace, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle fouilla au moins deux minutes dans son placard avant d'opter pour une paire de chaussures de sport dans lesquelles elle se sentirait à l'aise. Elle pouvait enfin partir. Une fois devant la porte, elle n'osa pas l'ouvrir et s'y adossa pour reprendre son souffle.

Tout avait été trop vite, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Ca lui avait semblé si naturel de se laisser aller dans ses bras qu'elle avait tout oublié, les règles comme leur situation respective. En pensant qu'elle allait le revoir d'ici peu, certainement cette après-midi, elle paniqua. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Sera-t-elle capable de garder une attitude " normale " face à lui ?

Sara pensa que si elle n'avait pas cédé, elle n'aurait pas à se poser toutes ces questions. Mais une parmi elles la paralysait, à un point tel qu'elle la formula à haute voix, les mains plaquées sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?


	23. Chapter 23

Lorsque la panique vous envahit, plus rien ne semble logique et vous risquez alors de faire n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi Sara ne bougeait pas d'un cil, toujours adossée à la porte de son appartement. Elle avait peur que la prochaine chose qu'elle fasse lui soit fatale, à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Son cerveau arrivait à saturation alors qu'elle cherchait en vain un moyen de se sortir de là. Les bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre elle, la jeune femme se balançait machinalement d'avant en arrière. Le regard vide, les yeux emplis de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Son dos heurtait de façon répétitive le bois de la porte mais aucune douleur physique n'atteignait ses nerfs.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Le doute n'était pas permis. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une erreur, une abominable erreur. Elle l'avait su en l'embrassant, dès la première fois. Sara s'était alors dit que non, elle ne se laisserait plus aller à ses envies. Pourtant, le soir même, c'est elle qui l'embrassait ! A présent sûre de ne pouvoir affronter son regard océan, elle s'agita et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Essuyant du revers de la main ses lèvres humides, elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

- Allô ?

- Katie ... c'est moi.

- Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pleures ?

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi s'il te plaît ? J'ai ... hum ... besoin de parler.

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive aussi vite que je peux.

- Merci.

Le portable tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd mais Sara ne lui adresse pas un regard. Prenant appui sur ses deux mains, elle se releva péniblement et partit se recroqueviller dans le canapé, appuyée sur l'accoudoir. Elle frotta ses tempes douloureuses et sursauta quand Katie sonna à la porte, surprise de sa rapidité. Elle devait vraiment se faire du souci ...

- Salut.

L'infirmière ne lui répondit pas, perdue dans la contemplation du visage pâle de son amie.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis fatiguée.

Sara fit un pas en arrière afin de laisser passer Katie qui s'assit dans le divan, attendant que la jeune femme vienne la rejoindre.

- Viens t'asseoir ma chérie.

En réponse, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle tripotait nerveusement, la porte toujours ouverte.

- Non, je préfère rester debout.

- D'accord, mais ferme au moins cette porte avant que le voisin du dessus ne prenne ça pour une invitation ! lança Katie d'une voix gaie.

Avec un petit sourire mi-agacé, mi-amusé, Sara referma lentement la porte et partit s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de fauteuil situé en face de son amie.

- Tu n'es pas assise.

- Non.

- Tu es en équilibre.

- Et alors ?

- Sara, ne t'en prends pas à moi. Tu m'as appelée pour que je vienne, je suis venue. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Les traits du visage de la jeune femme se figèrent. Elle avait dit ça ?!

- En fait, je ... euh ... Non, ça va tu sais. Ce n'était rien. Je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment avec le boulot et ...

- Et tes sorties ... et ton petit ami ... et ton nombre incalculable d'amis ... Ah mais c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tout ça ! la coupa Katie sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je suis désolée Kat', je suis un peu perdue. Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de venir travailler aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir à Katie. Alors, pour ne pas affronter son regard, elle se leva et partit à la cuisine à la recherche d'un rafraichissement. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux verres remplis d'eau dans les mains, elle leva les yeux vers la télévision que Katie avait allumée. Une journaliste interviewait une jeune femme aux cheveux foncés qui ne se laissait pas démonter par ses questions.

_- Vous demandez un sursis, c'est bien ça ?_

- C'est bien ça.

- Sur quelles bases ? répliqua la journaliste.

- Le fait que mon client a été piégé.

- Maître Donovan, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous dites ?

- Il existe une succession de preuves, des meurtres surtout. Leticia Barris, un témoin qui aurait pu disculper mon client ; Lisa Rix, la mère du fils de Lincoln ; l'évêque McMorrow qui préparait une demande de recours en grâce auprès du gouverneur.

- Quelqu'un aurait commandité l'assassinat de tous ces gens ?

- Tout à fait et cela pour que la vérité ne puisse être révélée. La vérité sur la mort de Steadman et tout ce qui l'entoure.

- S'agit-il de spéculations de votre part ou avez-vous des preuves concrètes pour étayer ce que vous affirmez ?

Katie n'avait pas attendu la réponse et avait éteint la télévision. Elle regardait maintenant Sara et posait sur elle un regard insistant.

- Quoi ? demanda cette dernière.

- Plus que deux jours, Sara, lui dit Katie en lui prenant les verres des mains et en les déposant sur la table ... Ensuite, le frangin de ton cher Scofield sera exécuté. Comment va-t-il au fait ? Il doit se sentir tellement coupable ... Mais au moins, il aura été avec son frère jusqu'au bout. Ma chérie, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu n'y peux rien et tu le sais parfaitement. Je te dis ça parce que tu dois réaliser un bilan médical de Burrows chaque jour, que seul un médecin peut faire. Et il se trouve que tu es l'unique qui existe à Fox River. Alors même si tu es fatiguée, même si tu en as marre, tu dois venir.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux en sentant la main de son amie qui repoussait une mèche rebelle. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'était remise à pleurer. Debout au milieu de son salon, elle se laissa aller à ses pleurs dans les bras de Katie qui tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Fais ce que tu veux ce matin, repose-toi. Mais promets-moi de venir cette après-midi, d'accord ? Et puis mange un peu, tu es toute blanche ! fit Katie en tenant Sara par les épaules. Je dois retourner au boulot, il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ces détenus. Va te recoucher, tu as l'air complètement vanné.

- Oui, je le suis, acquiesça Sara en se frottant les yeux. Merci Kat', je vais faire ça. Ne sois pas en retard au travail surtout. Allez, file !

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix motivée en la poussant vers la porte.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ... dit Katie en pointant sur elle un doigt méfiant.

- Mais non ! Allez vas-y, moi je vais m'allonger un peu.

- Ouais ... On en reparlera !

- A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Sara attrapa portable resté par terre et appela la prison. Bien sûr, elle n'eut que la secrétaire. Mais cela ne la touchait pas, puisqu'elle était habituée à avoir celle de son père au bout du fil à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le joindre.

- Bonjour Becky, c'est le Docteur Tancredi. Je sais que le directeur est occupé, mais pourriez-vous lui dire que je ne viendrai pas travailler ce matin ? Oui, c'est ça ... Je lui expliquerai moi-même. Au revoir, merci Becky.

De l'énergie comme si sa fatigue s'était soudainement évanouie dans la nature, Sara reprit son sac et claqua la porte de son appartement. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.


	24. Chapter 24

Veronica Donovan n'était pas bien différente de ce qu'elle paraissait à la télévision, ou alors peut-être un peu plus petite, et ses cheveux semblaient plus longs qu'à l'écran. Son teint était d'un naturel blanc et un enfant l'aurait sans doute comparée à Blanche-Neige s'il l'avait vue.

Perturbée par la horde de journalistes qui la suivait au pas, jaloux de ne pas avoir eu d'interview exclusive, Veronica arriva péniblement à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et s'y enferma. Le calme se fit quelques minutes plus tard sur le parking de la prison et elle poussa un cri de surprise quand, l'instant d'après, une jeune femme brune frappa à sa fenêtre. Veronica s'accorda un moment afin de reprendre son souffle et fit descendre sa vitre.

- Je suis désolée mais il fallait être là avant si vous vouliez une interview. C'était du direct je crois ? J'ai donné pour aujourd'hui et puis ça repassera certainement au journal télévisé de ce soir, vous n'aurez qu'à regarder !

- Non non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas journaliste, je suis Sara Tancredi, le médecin de votre ami, Lincoln, et aussi de son frère, Michael. J'ai attendu que les journalistes soient partis pour pouvoir vous parler, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur. Ecoutez ... De toute cette histoire, j'ai cru ce qu'on en racontait, comme tout le monde, mais après avoir discuté avec Michael, je pense sincèrement que Lincoln est innocent. Et je voudrais vous aider à le prouver.

Un peu décontenancée par la nouvelle venue, Veronica mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez. Des gens sont morts en voulant nous aider, et je ne suis pas du tout certaine que vous ayez envie que votre nom soit rajouté à la liste. De plus, pardonnez-moi mais je crois que votre père est un fervent partisan de la peine de mort et vous devez sans doute suivre la même voie.

- Pas du tout ! Les convictions de mon père et les miennes sont deux choses différentes qui n'ont rien à voir ! C'est son point de vue politique, j'ai le mien en tant que femme libre.

- Très bien, prenez votre voiture et suivez-moi, se résigna Veronica dans un soupir. Mais je vous aurai prévenue !

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara. Elle avait gagné.

- - -

- LJ ? Nick ? Vous êtes passés où les garçons ? appela Veronica dans l'entrée de l'appartement de ce dernier.

- Ici ! cria LJ, vautré dans le canapé, des brownies dans les mains. Hey Vero, comment t'as cartonné à la télé !

Veronica lui lança un regard assassin, les mains sur les hanches.

- Et ta ligne ?

- Du calme, c'est pas une fille ! intervint Nick en riant, des maniques recouvrant ses mains.

Il était habillé d'un tablier plus très blanc qui protégeait sa chemise de travail et son pantalon. Dès qu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme derrière Veronica, son sourire disparut.

- Nick, LJ, je vous présente Sara. Elle va nous aider dans le procès de Lincoln.

- Enchanté, dit l'avocat en enlevant une de ses maniques pour lui serrer la main. Alors comme ça, vous pouvez nous aider ? Veronica, est-ce que tu l'as prévenue au moins du danger que ça représentait ?

- Oui, crois-moi. Une vraie tête de mule, comme Michael ! plaisanta-t-elle. Sara, c'est Nick Savrinn, un collègue, et LJ, le fils de Lincoln.

- En effet, on voit bien la ressemblance, acquiesça Sara en serrant la main de l'adolescent qui se présentait maintenant devant elle, fier comme un paon.

- LJ, prends tes gâteaux et va te distraire sur l'ordinateur. On doit parler entre adultes.

Le jeune homme ne discuta pas les ordres de Veronica, prit son plateaux et emmena l'ordinateur portable dans la chambre de Nick. Sara s'installa alors dans le canapé et accepta bien volontiers le verre que Veronica lui tendait.

- Désolée, on n'a que du coca ... s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ca me va très bien, la rassura la doctoresse.

- Très bien, fit Nick, signifiant ainsi qu'il voulait aborder le sujet. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Aucun des deux n'avait pris de boisson et Sara n'osa pas boire, intimidée par leurs regards fixés sur elle. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Elle ne savait pas grand chose, moins qu'eux même. Alors comment pouvait-elle les aider ?

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda soudainement Veronica.

- Eh bien, Michael est à l'hôpital ...

- QUOI ?! s'étrangla l'avocate.

- Oui, en effet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va bien, ce n'est qu'une légère commotion. Son état est stable et il devrait être ramené à Fox River dans la journée.

Veronica faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, donnant le tournis à Nick qui l'arrêta en lui attrapant les bras, mais elle s'emporta contre lui.

- Non mais lâche-moi ! C'est mon beau-frère, j'ai bien le droit de me faire du souci ! Et puis je me doutais bien qu'il s'attirerait des ennuis là-bas ... Lincoln me l'a souvent répété ; son frère est une personne sensible et qui se fait souvent avoir parce qu'il est trop naïf. Il se fera tuer s'il reste dans cette prison. Sara, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Interloquée par la question de Veronica, elle chercha ses mots afin de formuler une phrase correcte.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Michael est à Fox River pour surveiller son frère. Si on arrive à prouver l'innocence de Lincoln et qu'il sort, Michael se calmera peut-être et ça ira sans doute mieux pour lui. Il purgera sa peine en restant à bonne distance des autres détenus. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me l'amène dans un sale état ...

- Je me doute, fit Nick en s'asseyant. Maintenant, il faut innocenter Lincoln.

Sara prit une respiration profonde avant de se lancer et de poser la question à laquelle ils pensaient tous les trois.

- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?


	25. Chapter 25

- Le plan, c'est Sara, décréta Michael, allongé dans son lit.

- Justement ! Elle est où la doc' ? demanda Sucre, de plus en plus inquiet. Je sais que tu l'as vue hier, alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas pris la clé ? Tu en avais l'occasion pourtant !

- Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu trop inconscient à mon goût pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et ensuite ça aurait été bien trop risqué de faire ça à ce moment-là ... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sara n'avait pas été là de toute la journée, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'inquiétude de Michael. Déjà plus de dix-huit heures et il avait appris par Katie qu'elle n'était pas bien ce matin. L'infirmière avait même employé le mot " bizarre ". Néanmoins, elle aurait dû revenir cette après-midi ... Elle avait quitté l'hôpital précipitamment dès qu'elle avait vu Bellick, ce qui peut se comprendre, mais elle aurait dû revenir !

Il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler. Comment aurait-il le courage de lui prendre sa clé après ce qui c'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière ? A présent Michael se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Sara, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais une personne allait devoir souffrir pour sauver Lincoln ...

- Je ne veux pas dramatiser les choses, mais on dirait que quelqu'un va bientôt mourir : toi ! Oh mais sinon laisse tout comme ça si tu a l'intention de mourir en même temps que Le Déluge mais je ne te suis pas. Déjà que T-Bag a bien failli t'avoir hier ...

C'est vrai que sur ce coup, T-Bag avait fait fort ... Quoiqu'au moins, il avait pu être seul avec Sara, ce qui avait porté ses fruits. Il avait apprécié cette nuit avec elle. Il s'était réveillé aux alentours d'une heure et il l'avait admirée, endormie dans ses bras, ses cheveux aux reflets roux étalés sur son torse. Amusé, il avait remarqué qu'elle s'agitait au moindre contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Alors qu'il glissait un doigt de sa nuque à sa chute de reins, la jeune femme se tortillait et venait se presser encore un peu plus contre lui, à son plus grand contentement. Le réveil lui, avait été un peu plus difficile ...

Une fois Sara partie, Michael s'était retrouvé seul avec un Bellick pas très bavard, mais son regard en disait long sur son esprit pervers. Michael s'était mentalement juré que, s'il osait faire une remarque déplacée à Sara, ici ou à Fox River, il la lui ferait payer.

Le médecin était ensuite arrivé, prétextant un examen médical pour faire sortir le capitaine à la plus grande joie de Michael qui ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment agir. Il pouvait retourner à la prison l'après-midi-même, ce qui l'avait bien sûr enchanté. En échange de sa sortie, le médecin de la prison devrait s'occuper de vérifier sa blessure tous les jours pour éviter toute complication. Persuadé que Sara s'en chargerait, il n'avait soufflé mot et s'était allongé dans son lit en attendant l'heure de partir.

Avec les derniers événements, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant les autres tracas de sa vie, mais au contraire, sa peur se faisait tenace, comme un virus qui s'accroche malgré vous à votre organisme. L'heure fatidique approchait à grands pas, menaçant son frère de ce destin inéluctable.

Sucre ne parlait plus, laissant Michael à ses idées noires. Veronica avait promis de l'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau, la cause semblait désespérée. Il pensa un moment que tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Tous ces tatouages, son plan, l'évasion ainsi que tout le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui pour sauver Lincoln. Etait-il quelqu'un d'égoïste ? Sans doute, mais jamais Michael Scofield ne laisserait mourir une personne innocente.

Il porta une main à sa joue en sentant quelque chose d'humide le gêner. Une chose humaine qui exprime le mal, la douleur que l'on a au fond de soi, si difficile à exorciser. Une larme. D'autres suivirent silencieusement le chemin tout tracé de son visage et il ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Ses proches lui manquaient, sa famille, tout simplement. Une autre personne manquait à l'appel, et il sentit son cœur se serrer en fermant les yeux.

- Où es-tu Sara ?

- - -

Sara n'en revenait pas. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à discuter avec Veronica et Nick, ceux-ci lui exposant toutes les preuves du dossier Burrows. L'homme avait tenté de la rassurer un peu malgré les paroles alarmantes qu'il prononçait.

Il se contredit, pensa-t-elle. Il me balance que les témoins qu'ils comptaient interroger ont été assassinés puis il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter !

- Sara, intervint Veronica. Je vous avez dit que toute cette histoire était très complexe et imaginez ma détresse quand je me dois de la plaider. Mais Lincoln est innocent, il n'a tué personne !

- J'en suis encore plus convaincue qu'avant de venir ici, sourit-elle faiblement. Mais j'avoue aussi que cela me fait peur. Il faut comprendre que je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça, qu'avant que vous ne montriez ce dossier j'étais totalement ignorante de ces ... meurtres. Les journalistes n'en parlent pas.

- Evidemment, ils ne le savent pas ! se moqua Nick. Le Gouvernement s'arrange pour étouffer l'affaire. Tout ceci n'est qu'un vaste complot. Il leur fallait un coupable et voilà que Lincoln semble tomber du ciel. Sans amis, un frère à qui il ne parle plus depuis plusieurs années, une ex-femme et un fils qu'il ne voit que rarement ; la cible idéale ! Seulement, Veronica n'a pas voulu laisser tomber.

Il se tourna vers la jeune avocate aux yeux bleus.

- Je suis certain qu'il est fier de toi ... Tu t'es toujours battue et tu continues encore, même si apparemment on ne peut plus rien espérer. Quand tu es venue solliciter notre aide à Project Justice, j'ai vu au fond de toi que tu étais une femme déterminée et tu as réussi à me faire croire en l'innocence de Lincoln. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai proposé mon aide, même en sachant que c'était dangereux.

- Nick ... lâcha Veronica avant d'essuyer une larme qui s'échappait malgré elle.

Emue par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, Sara resta rêveuse en pensant qu'elle aussi voulait de belles paroles. Mais elle ne voulait les entendre que d'une personne. Au fait, il était rentré depuis le temps ! Quelle heure était-il ... Seize heures vingt ?!

- Oh merde ! souffla-t-elle en se levant, pressée. Je dois y aller, j'ai des examens à pratiquer cette après-midi et les détenus doivent m'attendre depuis un moment. Veronica, je peux vous rappeler ce soir ?

- Heu ... Oui, bien entendu. Je vais vous noter mon numéro ... dit-elle en griffonnant sur un morceau de papier. Désolée de vous avoir retenue si longtemps ...

- Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous étions absorbés dans le travail ! plaisanta la doctoresse. J'y vais, je suis vraiment en retard. Au revoir ! dit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle dévala les marches aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permettaient et chercha ses clés dans son sac une fois en bas de l'immeuble. C'était l'heure de pointe et il y avait un monde fou dans la rue, l'empêchant de se concentrer et de trouver son trousseau. Le dos appuyé contre sa voiture, elle entendit soudain une voix à travers la foule.

- Sara !

Soulagée, elle vit Veronica à quelques mètres d'elle, ses clés dans la main et lui souriant bêtement. Elle avait été si distraite ! Elle se mit à rire toute seule en voyant Veronica avancer dans sa direction et mit sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie.

Alors qu'elle riait l'instant avant, elle resta paralysée sur place en sentant une étrange piqûre dans son cou. Elle porta sa main à sa gorge et lorsqu'elle y posa les yeux, elle put y voir un liquide rouge sombre, coulant également sur son tee-shirt bleu clair. Sara eut le temps de lever son regard vers Veronica qui n'avançait plus, figée sur place. Le trousseau avait échoué au sol. Les gens hurlaient autour d'elle, ils se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. La seule chose qu'elle vit, c'est la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais se précipiter vers elle. Sentant finalement ses jambes se dérober, Sara se laissa aspirer dans un trou noir dont elle ignorait si elle sortirait un jour ...


	26. Chapter 26

Il y avait longtemps que Sara n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude. Elle pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine, quoique faiblement, et elle captait aussi sa respiration régulière. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle prit la décision de se lever mais son corps ne lui répondit pas. Après plusieurs essais, la jeune femme sentit une douleur dans son cou et ses sourcils se froncèrent nettement. Une main ferme se posa sur son bras alors qu'elle s'agitait dans ce qui semblait être un lit. Elle se débattit pour se libérer de l'étreinte mais la voix qui lui parvint la calma quelque peu. Une voix masculine ...

- Sara, doucement. Arrêtez de bouger, vous allez vous faire mal. Sara ...

Qui était cet homme qui lui demandait de se calmer ? La voix était reconnaissable, mais elle ne parvenait à mettre un nom sur la personne à qui elle appartenait. Elle résonnait dans la pièce, lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Quand enfin elle la reconnut, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fixa le visage au-dessus d'elle.

- Nick ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

Il tenta de garder un ton calme. Le médecin lui avait bien dit que, avec tout ce sang perdu, elle serait désorientée.

- A l'hôpital Sara, tout va bien.

- Qu ... Quoi ? Mais ... ?

- Sara, vous avez pris une balle.

Le regard de stupéfaction qu'elle lui lança, à moitié assise dans son lit, fit comprendre à Nick qu'il devait continuer son récit.

Après l'avoir obligée à se rallonger dans son lit, il lui raconta qu'un tireur était placé sur un toit, on ne sait pas où exactement. Un tireur professionnel, à n'en pas douter. C'est elle qu'il visait. Heureusement, d'après ce qui lui avait dit Veronica, Sara avait fait un geste qui avait déstabilisé le sniper. Elle avait levé la main et pris appui sur une jambe, ce qui a probablement changé l'angle du tireur et lui a sauvé la vie en même temps. Personne ne l'avait vu, la foule était bien trop apeurée par le coup de feu pour remarquer quelqu'un sur un toit.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Sa journée était un enfer, vraiment. La pièce était si blanche qu'elle en avait mal aux yeux. Encore sous le choc, elle avisa la bouteille d'eau sur la tablette à côté d'elle mais son geste fut interrompu par la perfusion dans son bras. Sara cessa tout mouvement, porta sa main à son cou et sentit l'épais pansement blanc qui recouvrait sa blessure.

- Ca va ? demanda Nick. Les infirmières vont ont mis une poche de sang. Vous en avez perdu pas mal tout à l'heure.

Tout à l'heure ... La jeune femme sourit en observant l'avocat qui lui faisait face, l'inquiétude trahissant les traits tendus de son visage. Dans ses pensées, elle se refaisait la scène de la veille. Les rôles étaient inversés, elle n'était pas le patient.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Euh environ dix-huit heures, pourquoi ?

- Oh non, la prison ...

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas y retourner ?! s'offusqua Nick. Bon sang Sara, savez-vous que votre père, dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle, a fait dépêcher des gardes du corps qui vous suivront partout désormais afin d'assurer votre sécurité ? Il a même reproché à Veronica d'avoir mis votre vie en danger !

- C'est bien la première fois que mon cher père se soucie de moi. Des gardes du corps ?

- Oui, des types équipés d'un flingue à la ceinture et d'un talkie-walkie. Il prend ça au sérieux.

Dubitative, Sara fit la moue.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que moi je prends ça à la légère ... On m'a tiré dessus !

- Croyez-moi, question d'habitude.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien disons qu'il n'y a pas que les témoins qu'on ait tenté de tuer. L'ex-fiancé de Veronica a été assassiné. Quant à elle, heureusement que le gardien était là. Il se méfiait de moi, elle aussi en fait. Il tenait absolument à nous ouvrir la porte de l'appartement puisque nous étions chargés. Et là ... il y a eu la détonation. Nous avons fui, pensant que ce serait la meilleure solution. Mais un agent du Gouvernement nous a retrouvés et j'ai pris une balle. Alors oui, je sais ce que c'est.

A présent, Sara ne riait plus. Elle qui pensait qu'il se la jouait un peu trop ... Mais il fallait se battre, continuer. Si quelqu'un avait tenté de la tuer, c'est qu'elle devait approcher du but et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait laisser tomber. Sous l'œil inquiet de l'avocat, elle prit un sachet de compresses stériles, l'ouvrit en pressa une contre l'aiguille dans son avant-bras. Avec précaution elle l'enleva de sa peau, la glissant sous la compresse. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas et cette dernière s'imbiba du liquide rouge pour se répandre ensuite sur les doigts de Sara. Nick, qui observait son visage pâle depuis qu'elle avait commencé, vint lui apporter son aide et changea la compresse, maintenant Sara par l'épaule de l'autre main.

- Merci. Où sont mes vêtements ? J'aimerais m'habiller ...

- A la salle de bains. Veronica vous a rapporté quelques uns de ses hauts, le sang a taché le vôtre. Mais je ne sais pas si vous saurez ...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était sur deux jambes. Chancelante, mais debout quand même. Nick suivit ses pas jusqu'à la pièce d'eau et attendit, l'oreille collée à la porte. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, elle s'était fait un brin de toilette et avait repris quelques couleurs.

- Je vais passer à l'accueil signer la décharge.

- Je vous accompagne.

Franchissant le pas de la porte la première, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'un de ses gardes du corps s'était soudainement joint à ses côtés. Elle tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put, même quand l'infirmière du bureau lui tendit le formulaire à remplir. Rien ne l'exaspérait plus que le sentiment d'être épiée.

- Où est Veronica ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé de remplir les documents.

- Chez le juge Kessler. Elle va tenter de retarder l'exécution en faisant peser la tentative de meurtre.

Sara acquiesça silencieusement et baissa les yeux. Elle réfléchissait. Si seulement ça pouvait marcher ...

- Nick !

- Veronica ?!

Justement la voilà qui arrivait, marchant rapidement jusqu'à eux. Elle était trempée, ses cheveux noirs luisaient et de l'eau coulait de sa veste. Mais rien ne pouvait gâcher la bonne humeur de l'avocate. Elle s'inquiéta un bref instant de l'état de santé de Sara puis, après avoir eu confirmation qu'elle se sentait bien, elle se décida à annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- J'adore Randall Kessler ! Vous ne le croirez pas, je ne le crois pas moi-même ...

- Quoi ? Mais dis-nous ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Eh bien je lui ai parlé du tireur sur le toit, je lui ai rappelé toutes les fois où ils ont cherché à nous tuer tous les deux et puis les preuves qui semblaient suspectes. Il m'a alors accordé qu'il doutait maintenant de la fiabilité de ces preuves et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'envoyer un homme innocent à la chaise électrique.

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de contempler le visage pressé et ahuri de ses amis.

- Kessler est d'accord pour retarder l'exécution de Lincoln.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Nick. On va les avoir ces fumiers !

La jeune doctoresse était impuissante face aux larmes qui inondaient ses joues pâles. Elle hésitait entre les larmes de joie, de dépit ou de fatigue, sans doute les trois à la fois. Un peu en retrait des deux avocats, elle se laissa aller à ses pleurs et se dit que, finalement, il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir.


	27. Chapter 27

Le silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture se faisait pesant, Veronica ne le supporta pas.

- Sara, tout va bien se passer.

- J'espère ...

Contrairement à ce que l'avocate croyait, Sara ne craignait pas spécialement pour sa vie, mais bien plus pour ce qui l'attendait dans la prison. Les regards de ses collègues en particulier. Avec les informations du journal télévisé de ce soir, tout le monde était au courant qu'un individu avait tiré sur la fille du Gouverneur Tancredi. Mais elle devait y aller, ce pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à un homme qui était probablement très déprimé. Veronica avait proposé de s'en charger, demain lorsqu'elle verrait Michael au parloir mais Sara avait refusé. Elle fit un signe de la main à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne démarre pour rejoindre LJ à l'appartement et lui redonner ne serait-ce que cet infime espoir qui lui collait à la peau.

L'hiver était là et il faisait nuit noire à Fox River. Les deux gorilles étaient toujours derrière Sara, quelques mètres derrière elle. Agacée par leur présence, elle leur demanda de repartir mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement. Pour se débarrasser d'eux, elle invoqua le secret médical et le fait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer s'ils étaient là. Contente de les voir pantelants devant la grille, elle se rendit directement à son bureau tout en évitant soigneusement de ne croiser personne. A peine avait-elle allumé la lumière qu'une ombre se dirigea vers elle.

- Sara, oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ma chérie ? demanda Katie en la prenant brusquement dans ses bras.

- Oui, ça va. Juste quelques vertiges et un mal de tête, rien de grave.

- J'ai vu les infos ...

L'émotion dans sa voix trahissait ses sentiments, elle n'aurait pu dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur. Alors qu'elle avait vu Frank Tancredi à la télévision, scandant que personne ne toucherait à sa fille, elle avait monté le son et appris la nouvelle. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter de suite à l'hôpital, mais apparemment, Sara était entre de bonnes mains.

- Comme tout le monde ... Je vais bien, la rassura Sara. La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer.

- Oh mon Dieu ... répéta Katie pour la deuxième fois. Elle t'a touchée quand même ! Tu es tellement blanche, tu vas faire peur au directeur ...

- Au directeur ?! s'inquiéta Sara.

- Heu oui, il m'a demandé de t'envoyer dès que je te verrai. Mais je suis certaine que ça peut attendre demain ...

- Non, j'y vais, déclama-t-elle. On ne fait pas attendre son patron !

Sara lança un sourire espiègle à son amie avant de quitter le bureau et d'en refermer la porte. Elle s'adossa au mur et enfouit son visage dans ses mains avant d'y souffler un bon coup. Le couloir était calme, personne en vue. Parfait. Calme ? Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas de la présence des gardes du corps, la solitude qu'elle ressentit à ce moment précis la fit avancer plus vite dans les couloirs de la prison. La secrétaire n'était pas là, Henry devait être dans son bureau.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte.

- Entrez Sara.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

Henry Pope était un homme qui se faisait âgé, la vieillesse ne se voyant pas tant que ça sur les traits de son visage. Mais son cœur lui, avait beaucoup souffert. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il aimait se sentir comme un père pour Michael Scofield ...

- Prenez donc un siège.

Son ton était sec, cassant et Sara put y déceler un soupçon de colère. Il se radoucit en s'asseyant face à la jeune femme.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Ensuite, et voilà pourquoi je me sens contrarié ... Pourquoi vous mêlez-vous de cette affaire ?!

Pope, les mains appuyées sur le bureau, attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas et cela le fit sortir de ses gonds.

- Bon Dieu, Sara ! Mais à quoi pensez-vous ?! Tout ceci est bien trop compliqué ! Oui je suis au courant des soi-disant assassinats de témoins et toute cette histoire de corruption du Gouvernement ...

- Mais ce n'est pas une histoire ! s'exclama Sara, outrée. J'ai passé la journée à bosser sur le dossier de Burrows, j'ai rencontré ses avocats, et ils m'ont convaincue ! J'ai pris une balle, d'accord, mais c'est justement la preuve qu'on veut tuer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de leur chemin. J'ignore pourquoi Lincoln. C'est un brave homme, toujours poli, je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis avec lui alors qu'il ait commis un meurtre ... Non, je n'y crois pas. Nous approchons de la solution, Monsieur. Il y a une réponse à chaque question. Il s'agit de tout un réseau qui a monté une affaire, un compte fantôme appelé Ecofield et pourtant, si vous saviez ce qu'il cache en réalité ...

- Stop Sara, arrêtez.

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Convaincue, elle l'était, mais elle était aussi bien trop impliquée pour comprendre les dangers de son enquête.

- Je vais être très clair avec vous. Il n'y a pas de cela une heure, je me faisais taper sur les doigts par votre père au téléphone. Alors écoutez bien ce que je vais dire. Je suppose que vous êtes revenue pour annoncer à Scofield que la date d'exécution de son frère a été repoussée, très bien. Mais je veux ... Non en fait j'exige qu'après ceci, vous quittiez cette prison jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête. Est-ce bien compris ?

La jeune femme était totalement éberluée par les dires du directeur. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le Henry Pope qu'elle avait appris à connaître, à faire rire de temps en temps. Les larmes inondaient ses yeux fatigués, trahissant son manque de sommeil. Elle ne pouvait que se plier à la décision de son supérieur.

- Très bien Monsieur.

Retourné vers la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos, il se força à ne pas la retenir alors qu'elle fermait doucement la porte derrière elle. La décision lui coûtait, il n'avait pas fait cela sans un pincement au cœur.

Alors qu'il reprenait place dans son grand fauteuil et ouvrait le tiroir de son bureau, il se dit que la vie n'était qu'une chienne, qu'elle ne lui ficherait jamais la paix. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que souffrances, pertes, menaces et histoires dans lesquelles il aurait tout fait pour ne pas tremper. Tout cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Un bruit métallique, qui provenait en réalité de l'objet en acier qu'il venait de poser sur la table, résonna dans la pièce. Le Beretta 92 était prêt.


	28. Chapter 28

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =)  
Sachez que vous pouvez retrouver la fic entière [ ou presque XD ] grâce au lien qui se trouve dans mon profil, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ^__^_

_Bonne lecture =)_

Son poignet était rouge. La nervosité l'avait forcée à trouver un passe-temps, et celui-ci n'était autre que de se défouler sur son avant-bras. Tant pis s'il virait dangereusement au rouge écarlate, elle en avait plus que besoin.

Sara avait demandé à un gardien d'aller chercher Scofield dans sa cellule. Il avait l'air surpris mais peu lui importait. Elle voulait simplement lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à se gratter nerveusement et appuyée contre son bureau ? Ses jambes refusaient de se calmer et elle les sentait trembler sous elle. Ses mains étaient froides et blanches alors que des lumières claires papillonnaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait failli mourir ... Rien que la pensée de cette mort qui l'avait quelques heures plus tôt effleurée la fit frissonner.

Le petit local était frais la nuit et elle avait revêtu sa blouse de médecin pour se réchauffer. On aurait pu croire que le vent soufflait à travers les murs dans l'infirmerie. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle avait.

- Sara ?

L'homme se tenait fixement devant elle, les poignets enchaînés. Son regard était soucieux et elle hésita à s'approcher de lui. Elle demanda au gardien qui l'accompagnait de lui enlever les menottes et de les laisser seuls. Elle avait à lui parler. Bien sûr, il ne devait être au courant de rien pour son frère.

- Michael, je ... hum ...

Une, deux, trois enjambées et il la serrait dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre entourant sa taille. Il ressentait un bien-être indéfinissable de pouvoir enfin la toucher. Toute la journée elle lui avait manqué, alors maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de l'approcher, il ne s'en priverait certainement pas.

Son cou lui faisait mal, mais sa position actuelle était loin d'être désagréable. Le torse chaud de Michael la réchauffait et curieusement, son esprit se calmait peu à peu, comme si les bras de l'homme créaient une barrière invisible entre eux et le monde au dehors.

- Où étais-tu ? murmura-t-il sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Chez Veronica. On a travaillé un peu sur le dossier de Lincoln, elle et Nick m'ont tout expliqué.

- Tout ? Vraiment tout ?

Il s'était détaché de son corps, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Ses yeux cristallins brillaient à la lumière de la lune, une lueur d'espoir au fond d'eux.

- Vraiment tout. Ecoute, je, euh ... j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Voilà, elle ne veut plus de moi, j'en suis sûr ! pensa Michael.

- C'est Lincoln. Michael, il ...

La formulation était impossible, les mots faisaient une bouillie dans son cerveau. Il fallait se lancer et ce, sans réfléchir.

- La date d'exécution a été repoussée, le juge a revu sa décision.

Elle retint son souffle, attendant qu'il manifeste une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Sara ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

- Oui, ça m'a surprise moi aussi, mais tout n'est peut-être pas perdu tout compte fait, sourit-elle.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, mais elle semblait distante. C'était à peine si elle n'était pas froide. Son sourire fut communicatif et il aperçut ses dents blanches quand elle releva la tête.

- C'est génial, je sais. Mais Pope m'en veut de m'en mêler et il m'a demandé de ... Michael ?

Mais Michael ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était figé sur son cou, sa blessure à moitié cachée par ses cheveux aux reflets roux. Il avança une main tremblante vers elle mais Sara recula pour se heurter à son bureau en comprenant qu'il avait _vu_.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?

- Ne touche pas.

Sa voix avait vibré d'émotion malgré elle. Si elle restait face à lui, elle ne pourrait pas se retenir de pleurer. Elle le planta là et ne réfléchit pas avant de fuir dans les couloirs de la prison. En passant, elle l'avait bousculé et il n'avait pas réagi. Le gardien était sans doute retourné à la salle de pause. Elle courait sans regarder derrière elle et ouvrit la première porte qui n'était pas verrouillée au fond du couloir.

La réserve. Cartons de fournitures étaient entassés et les étagères envahissaient la pièce. Peu d'espace restait pour se cacher et elle se faufila derrière l'une des structures métalliques. Assise au sol, les yeux clos, la respiration chaotique, elle faisait pression sur ses tempes de plus en plus douloureuses. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était là, mais elle sursauta en sentant deux bras puissants la happer vers le haut.

- Allez, debout ! J'ai une petite idée de ce qui s'est passé et crois-moi, ça ne me plaît pas du tout ...

- Mais lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille Michael, j'ai envie d'être seule.

- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas seule, pas dans cet état ! Maintenant arrête de pleurer et explique-moi. Sara !

Mais son regard, voilé par les larmes, exprimait une démence que Michael ne lui connaissait pas. Elle faisait presque peur, à hoqueter et à donner des coups pour qu'il la lâche.

Tout à coup, elle se mit à le frapper violemment, elle lui faisait réellement mal.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! De ta faute si j'ai été blessée, de ta faute si Pope me force à quitter mon travail, de ta faute si j'ai ... Si j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Tout est de ta faute, Michael ... Tout ...

A force de crier et de frapper contre son torse, Sara s'était physiquement et mentalement épuisée. Elle finit par se laisser choir dans les bras de Michael qui ne savait pas comment réagir à la détresse de la jeune femme. Il lui murmurait des mots rassurants à l'oreille qui semblaient la calmer, mais elle pleurait toujours. Son tee-shirt gris était trempé des larmes de Sara mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Même le fait qu'ils soient tous deux enfermés dans la réserve le laissait indifférent.

De sa main libre, l'autre enserrant toujours la taille de la jeune femme, il lui releva le menton et croisa ses pupilles folles dans leurs orbites. La solution n'était pas là, il en avait bien conscience mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Alors, résolu, il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne se dérobe comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Sara résista quelques secondes, ne le laissant pas pénétrer dans sa bouche, et accepta finalement son baiser. Elle finit par, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, s'appuyer de tout son poids contre Michael. Le fait de le sentir tout contre elle fit réagir son corps et elle s'accrocha presque désespérément à sa nuque. Michael faisait pression sur ses reins pour coller encore plus leurs corps, si c'était possible. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne cesserait pas de l'embrasser, même pour respirer. Sa blouse de médecin tomba au sol dans un bruit de froissement et, à bout de souffle, il cassa le baiser.

- Hey, doucement.

C'est sans prévenir qu'elle s'écarta de son corps, le propulsant presque contre le mur. La tête lui tournait à nouveau, sa colère avait disparu. Il tenta une main vers son visage et elle ne recula pas quand celle-ci descendit dans son cou. Il faisait attention de ne pas appuyer sur la plaie tout en l'examinant minutieusement comme lui seul savait le faire.

- Michael ...

- Qui t'a fait ça ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait un sniper ... Michael, je suis fatiguée. Je reviens du bureau de Pope et il est au courant de toute l'affaire. Mon père l'a apparemment menacé et je dois rester chez moi le temps que l'enquête soit terminée. J'étais venue dans le but de te dire pour ton frère.

Pope lui avait demandé de quitter la prison ? Mais comment allait-il faire pour la clef ?! Etait-il seulement capable de la lui voler ?

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent et lui caressa tendrement le bras.

- Je me doute que ça doit être dur, et je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivée. Tout ceci est une histoire horrible et je ne veux pas qu'ils t'atteignent. Rentre chez toi, je veux que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces.

Sara n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il la poussait déjà dans le couloir après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle gloussait faiblement quand il lui imposa le silence d'un geste de la main. Un gardien. Michael était rentré si vite dans la réserve qu'elle n'avait eu le temps que d'entendre la porte claquer.

- Bonsoir Louis, sourit-il à l'homme noir.

- Bonsoir Docteur Tancredi. Que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive ?

- Hum, j'étais revenue chercher un dossier mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il doit être chez moi.

- Ah, ça arrive d'être distrait ! plaisanta Louis. Venez, je préfère vous raccompagner à votre voiture.

C'est sans discuter qu'elle suivit le gardien dans l'allée sombre du couloir de la prison. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle et marchait d'un pas rapide qu'elle avait du mal à suivre. Au coin du couloir, elle lança un dernier regard à la porte de la réserve toujours fermée, et sourit en se disant qu'il en avait dans la tête, le Scofield.

_P.S. : Les comm's Anonymous sont activés, tout le monde peut désormais laisser une review ;-)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore ici ^__^_

_Si vous souhaitez retrouver la fic en entier [ ou presque ^^ ], filez sur la page de mon profil et suivez le lien qui y est indiqué ;-)__  
Une tonne d'autres fanfics vous y attendent ;-)_

Depuis son départ, cinq jours s'étaient écoulés. Il aurait dû se sentir serein, c'est vrai, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas ...

~ Flash-back ~

Assis sur l'estrade, Michael profita du bruit ambiant pour se lever et se rapprocher du grillage derrière lequel l'attendait son frère. Le visage de Lincoln était souriant, heureux. Mais plus la distance se réduisait entre les deux frères, plus il pouvait apercevoir le regard fermé de Michael.

- Hey Mike !

- Salut, murmura-t-il sombrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Enfin, ne fais pas cette tête-là comme si tu n'y comprenais rien ! Michael, on a réussi ... Oh regarde-moi ça, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage ...

Michael faisait traîner son pied au sol, la terre s'écartant peu à peu. Il ne levait pas les yeux et gardait les mains dans les poches. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix neutre d'où l'on pouvait néanmoins distinguer un reproche.

- On n'a rien gagné du tout, Linc. Tu n'as pas été innocenté, la date d'exécution a juste été ... repoussée. Kessler peut très bien décider de la fixer pour dans une semaine, pour dans un mois. Il faut continuer et ne pas laisser le plan tomber. Et au fait, n'oublie pas qu'on a d'autres détenus qui espèrent bien s'évader d'ici peu et que j'imagine mal leur dire qu'on ne le fait plus parce qu'on a un peu d'espoir.

- Ah d'accord. Et bien sûr tu vas me dire que c'est pour ça que tu as une mine de chien battu !

En guise de réponse, Michael haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à son frère, commençant à s'éloigner.

- Mike !

Comme si sa voix lui avait donné un coup de jus, Michael arrêta soudainement de marcher, figé sur place. Lentement, il pivota sur lui-même et lança un regard triste à Lincoln.

- Elle a été blessée, Linc ... prononça-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Lorsque Lincoln leva les yeux du sol, Michael n'était plus là. Les détenus étaient en train de rentrer dans l'enceinte de la prison et il se retrouvait seul dans la cour. Il n'entendait pas le gardien qui le sommait de le suivre depuis bientôt une minute. Un malaise l'envahissait et il se dit qu'à nouveau des gens souffraient à cause de lui, _pour_ lui. Sa main droite tremblait et il soupira en se disant que, définitivement, le poids de la culpabilité était bien lourd. Il avait les yeux embués de larmes, oui, mais plus tout à fait pour la même raison.

~ Fin du flash-back ~

- Gueule d'Ange ?

- Quoi ?

Sorti brutalement de ses pensées, Michael prit quelques secondes pour considérer sa position actuelle, c'est-à-dire allongé au bord de son lit, à deux doigts de tomber. Il regarda Sucre, debout devant leur cellule ouverte.

- C'est l'heure des visites ! s'enthousiasma son ami.

Les visites ? Mais qui viendrait donc le voir en prison ? Tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage, l'espoir se fit plus grand dans sa poitrine. Les autres prisonniers étaient trop lents à avancer à son goût et Michael donna un coup de coude dans le tas, pas vraiment involontairement, et se retrouva face à Avocado. Son imposante stature le fit reculer de quelques pas et il resta plus sage jusqu'à la salle de visites.

- Sara ... murmura-t-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Michael ?

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la jeune femme, l'once d'espoir s'effondra, bien vite remplacée par la colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La tension était palpable et heureusement que le gardien avait ordonné à Michael de s'asseoir, parce qu'il faisait un peu peur de là où il était. Grand, en colère et la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Sa petite taille n'arrangeait pas les choses et elle maudit un instant sa mère d'avoir hérité de ce gêne.

- Je ... euh c'est à propos de ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda à nouveau Michael, sa voix vibrant sous la colère.

Veronica ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans un tel état ?

- C'est au sujet de Lincoln. Je ... Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu de l'affaire, puisque je ne peux pas en parler avec lui.

- J'ai une meilleure proposition.

Tout à coup intéressée, elle remit une de ses mèche derrière son oreille et se pencha vers lui afin de bien entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

- Braque une banque et fais-toi incarcérer ici.

- Arrête ...

- Non je n'arrêterai pas ! Je sais très bien, en tout cas j'ai deviné, ce qui était arrivé à Sara. Et je vais te dire un truc, Vee. Plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais, je ne te ferai confiance !

- Oh non Michael, je t'en prie ...

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer, le suppliant du regard de se taire pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Mais Michael, impitoyable, continua de lui faire subir ce supplice.

- Je l'ai poussée vers toi, pour que tu la convainques de l'innocence de Lincoln, pas pour qu'elle se fasse tuer !

- Je sais tout ça Michael, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ...

La colère avait laissé place à un visage fatigué, tiré par les cernes. Il était de nouveau calme, du moins en apparence.

- Mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé. Vee ... Qu'aurais-tu fait si elle était morte ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a déjà assez de cadavres dans cette histoire ? Tu sais, si Sara meurt ... Non en fait. Ca peut être n'importe qui, un innocent. Si un innocent perd encore la vie, je cesserai de me battre pour le sortir d'ici.

Aucun des deux ne se voilait la face, ils savaient très bien que l'on était en train de parler de Lincoln. Veronica tenta de saisir la main de Michael dans la sienne, mais il recula. Ce n'était pas la peine, il ne voulait plus la voir ni penser à elle. Ce qu'elle lui offrait, ça n'était qu'une souffrance de plus. Un sursis, une remise de date, mais rien dans tout cela ne changeait la donne. Lincoln allait mourir qu'on le veuille ou non.

Il se tenait la tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table froide. Non, il ne la regarderait pas. De son côté, Veronica avait abandonné toute tentative d'établir un contact visuel et fixait Michael, bien calée sur sa chaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien annonça la fin de la visite.

- J'y vais.

- Non, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît ! lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'en ai marre de souffrir.

Si elle avait été plus proche de lui, elle aurait sans doute pu voir cette larme qui prenait vie dans ses yeux, mais il se détourna avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur sa joue et regagna sa cellule, encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Il était déçu de son amie. C'était de sa faute si Sara avait été blessée, il était le seul responsable, la personne qui lui avait demandé d'aller voir son avocate. Mais pire que ça, Michael était déçu de lui-même.


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou aux éventuelles âmes égarées qui passeraient encore par ici ... Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne poster la suite que maintenant, mais j'ai mmh comment dire ... laissé tomber cette fic. Il reste encore neuf chapitres après celui-ci, et je les publierai, mais je ne sais pas si je reprendrai la fic un jour. On grandit tous un jour, les centres d'intérêts évoluent et puis je fais partie de ceux qui préfèrent ignorer la fin que les scénaristes ont donné à la série. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ...**

Les feuilles mortes abandonnées sur le sol par l'automne étaient nombreuses. A vrai dire, il y en avait tant que l'ouvrier de la ville avait du mal à toutes les balayer.

C'était exactement la même histoire qui se déroulait dans le cœur de Sara. Trop de sentiments, mélangés, confus, et bien trop encore pour qu'ils puissent être répertoriés au bon endroit. Amitié ? Affection ? Amour ... ? Elle ne savait plus.

Debout devant sa fenêtre, elle tentait de penser à autre chose, mais les informations qui passaient en boucle à la télé n'arrangeaient pas les choses et elle ne pouvait faire sans les écouter. Son souhait à présent était de ne plus entendre cette affreuse voix qui lui vrillait les tympans, mais la greluche au micro ne cessait de jacasser.

_- Alors que le meurtrier de Terrence Steadman attend que la nouvelle date d'exécution tombe, les habitants de Chigago ne reviennent toujours pas du fait que le juge Randall Kessler doute encore des preuves apportées à ce dossier depuis plus de trois ans. Pour rappel, l'avocate de Lincoln Burrows a déclaré qu'une tentative de meurtre avait été faite sur le Docteur Sara Tancredi, la fille du Gouverneur qui, nous le savons, a la possibilité de gracier Burrows. Selon les rumeurs, la jeune femme serait étrangement liée à cette affaire et que le directeur de la prison de Fox River, Henry Pope, aurait décidé de la congédier pour une durée indéterminée. Mais que savons-nous de ce tireur que personne ne semble avoir vu ? La seule preuve qui réside de cet attentat contre le Docteur Tancredi est cette unique blessure qu'elle porte au cou ..._

Alors qu'enfin le silence se faisait, elle se retourna, leva la tête vers le téléviseur désormais éteint, et son regard tomba sur la table basse où une petite boule de poils noire et blanche était assise sur un objet gris métallisé. Médusée, elle chercha tout à bord à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut compris que le chat était assis sur la télécommande, elle se mit à sourire et s'affala dans le canapé, face au félin.

- Bonne idée ...

Elle ne l'avait que depuis ce matin, mais le chaton avait l'air de déjà s'être attaché à elle et à son appartement. Mais elle avait bien le droit à ça pour combler son ennui ... Sept longs jours dans son appartement à attendre que la date de la mort de Lincoln ne soit révélée à la télévision, sept longs jours à se poser des questions sur elle-même.

Ce matin, en revenant de la boulangerie – puisqu'il fallait quand même qu'elle se nourrisse -, Sara était passée devant l'animalerie. L'envie avait été plus forte que la raison ; elle était entrée et avait craqué sur cette petite bestiole à laquelle elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas trouvé de nom. Elle l'avait ramenée dans une boîte en carton et le chaton en était sorti sur ses gardes, tous ses poils du dos dressés en un amas de piques à l'aspect doux. Ensuite, l'animal s'était vu offrir une gamelle de croquettes et Sara s'était amusée à le regarder manger avec empressement. Ce qui la faisait rire le plus dans la contemplation de ce chat, c'étaient ses deux oreilles coniques, plantées aux extrémités de sa petite tête ronde.

A présent détendue, elle repensa à sa matinée et son cœur se serra. Elle avait jugé plus judicieux de porter une écharpe pour sortir chercher le pain, mais tout le monde avait suivi les infos ... La ville entière semblait savoir que quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus. Mais une question courait dans toutes les bouches : qui ?

Alors, l'air de rien, Sara avait pressé le pas, serrant davantage son écharpe autour de son cou et profitant de l'illusion de protection que celle-ci lui offrait. Le regard compatissant du boulanger l'avait mise en colère alors qu'il voulait sans doute la réconforter et elle avait quitté la petite surface commerciale presque en courant et avait manqué de rater la marche à la sortie, ce qui l'avait fait pester de plus belle.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était vraiment en colère. C'était son orgueil qui en avait pris un coup quand Pope l'avait priée de quitter la prison. Le résultat maintenant était qu'elle en voulait à Michael. Elle le tenait pour coupable de ce qu'elle pensait être un renvoi définitif. Oh comme Sara avait peur ... S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle tenait, c'était à sa carrière. La foutre en l'air une fois était bien suffisant et elle avait bien pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir exercer. A l'instant elle pensa qu'elle risquait bien gros à force de jouer à chat avec ce détenu. Et si on les surprenait, que deviendrait-elle ? Avant cela, fallait-il d'abord qu'elle revienne à Fox River ...

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment, c'était le comportement d'Henry avec elle. Il avait changé d'attitude en lui parlant. Il était froid et cassant, tout le contraire du Henry Pope que Sara avait appris à connaître ces trois dernières années. Ce n'était plus l'homme doux et attentionné qu'elle aurait voulu comme père ... Que s'était-il donc passé dans la tête du directeur ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué son téléphone qui clignotait, l'avertissant qu'elle avait un message. Katie avait tenté de l'appeler ; plusieurs appels en absence étaient enregistrés.

_- Allô Sara, c'est moi. Très sympa le coup de la messagerie, merci. Non mais vraiment. Je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas envie de parler mais j'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te voir, d'accord, mais laisse-moi au moins savoir comment tu vas. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi ..._

Le téléphone dans la main, hésitant à appuyer sur la touche de rappel, Sara le reposa finalement sur la table basse, à côté du chat qui chercha une caresse et vint se blottir sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait rien fait de particulier aujourd'hui, si ce n'est tourner en rond dans son appartement et faire le ménage, mais la fatiguée était là. Le sommeil était si tentant qu'elle tira le plaid sur elle et se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du chaton dormant déjà sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Patiemment, et comme chaque soir depuis dix-huit longues années, Judy attendait sagement que son mari rentre du travail. Elle n'était pas encore changée et restait en tenue serrée, même si celle-ci était inconfortable. Pour passer le temps, elle débarrassait la table après le dîner, mais laissait là la vaisselle. Ainsi, lorsque l'heure à laquelle Henry était censé rentrer approchait, elle commençait à remplir son évier et préparait ses éponges. En dix-huit années, jamais il n'avait été en retard. Et les rares fois où il le croyait – parce que sa montre était cassée -, il tenait absolument à se justifier.

Mais peu importe ce qu'Henry pouvait dire, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle le connaissait son Henry et elle savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas. Le mensonge était dangereux et pouvait coûter bien cher à une famille déjà fragilisée. Oh oui Judy le connaissait son mari. Et depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, elle le sentait fermé. Il ne voulait pas en parler mais elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de l'affaire Burrows ; les infos ne cessaient d'en parler. Il n'était pas rare ces temps-ci qu'Henry s'enferme dans son bureau en rentrant, sous prétexte d'avoir la migraine. Il ne prenait que rarement la peine de manger et Judy savait très bien que s'il le faisait, c'était pour ne pas faire affront au repas qu'elle avait préparé.

20h15 tapantes et le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Chérie ?

- Je suis là !

- Mais bien sûr que tu es là, dit-il en lui prenant le torchon des mains, le déposant ensuite sur l'évier.

Comme tous les soirs en rentrant, Henry Pope embrassa sa femme sur le front. Pas sur les lèvres, non, ça il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne le faisait plus. Bien sûr, comme tous les hommes, il détestait la routine et l'avait longtemps combattue. Mais après toutes ces années de couple, il avait bien fallu se résoudre à l'accepter. Peut-être pas à bras ouverts, mais elle était là. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, mais la flamme de leur amour qu'ils disaient éternel avait sans doute fini par s'attiser, pour finalement s'éteindre dans un silence qui résonnait encore dans chaque pièce de la maison.

- Va à table, lui intima Judy au creux de l'oreille. Je te rapporte ton dîner.

Il acquiesça sans discuter. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre elle et ses bonnes intentions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui déposa son assiette, réchauffée au four à micro-ondes. Ensuite Judy ouvrit l'armoire derrière elle et sortit son tricot pour venir s'asseoir en face de son mari.

- Rose ? interrogea-t-il entre deux bouchées de rôti de bœuf. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

- Un pull. La voisine à eu son bébé la semaine dernière. Une petite fille. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais bien faire ça.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Henry se tut et reprit son repas dans le plus grand silence. Mais soudain, le téléphone portable laissé dans la cuisine sonna et Judy alla décrocher.

- Henry ? C'est pour toi. Un monsieur qui dit que tu le connais. Allez tiens, prends-moi ça.

Il saisit le portable juste avant qu'il n'échoue par terre, lâché trop tôt par Judy. En bougonnant, il le porta jusqu'à son oreille.

- Allô ?

- Bonsoir monsieur le Directeur. Comment va-t-on ce soir ?

En reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil, son visage se figea et il aurait juré que son cœur venait de sauter un battement. Il avala difficilement sa salive, vérifia que Judy était repartie à la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Que voulez-vous encore ? gronda-t-il, voulant donner l'impression qu'il était sûr de lui. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire alors vous avez intérêt à me laisser tranquille ma femme et moi !

- Oh voyons Henry, tout de suite les grands mots, ricana une voix d'homme. Mais pourquoi vous emportez-vous donc ? Je vous passais un coup de fil pour vous donner de mes nouvelles et au ton de votre voix, je pourrais jurer que vous n'en voulez pas. Je suis déçu, sincèrement. Mais le plus important est que vous ayez tenu votre part du marché. Nous vous avons suivi Henry. Et oui, dites-vous bien que nous sommes dans l'obligation d'assurer nos arrières et par la même occasion les vôtres. Vous avez donc compris que la fille Tancredi devait rester à l'écart ?

- En effet. C'étaient les ordres, non ?

- Bien entendu Henry. Continuez, et pas un coup de travers ! Ou alors ça pourrait mal tourner pour vous. Qui sait ? Un accident est si vite arrivé ... Au fait, j'allais oublier de vous dire ! Votre femme est très sexy dans ce tailleur rouge assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux. Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas à mon goût parce que je crois bien que j'aurais été capable de vous la voler. Vous aurez bien sûr compris que c'était une plaisanterie. Bonne soirée Henry.

Le téléphone portable continuait d'émettre ce son strident si caractéristique et signalant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil avait raccroché mais Henry ne bougeait pas. Et à l'instant, perdu dans ses pensées, il sut que nulle part Judy et lui ne seraient en sécurité.

**Bien sûr, votre avis m'intéresse toujours, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;-)**


End file.
